Legends
by L. Byron
Summary: lotr/Star treck voyager crossover. it's a sequel to "the curse"
1. Default Chapter

Before we began, a few things.  
  
1.this is some sort of a sequel to my story "the curse"  
  
2. the same rules are applied to both universes.  
  
3.I haven't written the end of "the curse" but to start this new story I will make an alternate ending, but it will no be the same ending to the curse "I still don't know how it will end".  
  
4, I'm doing this because I haven't thought of any other way to put Arwen in the voyager universe.  
  
For those of you who haven't read "the curse" some things you should know about that story so you will understand this one.  
  
1. While saving frodo, Arwen died but came back as a vampire.  
  
2. normally when an elf dies he goes to the halls of mandos and eventually they can come back to middle earth. But in this story if an elf dies because of a morgul blade, it will not go to mandos but instead will become a vampire.  
  
3. Only elves of noble blood suffer this fate and it happens in very rare occasions "say 1 out of 1000 cases" so if an elf of noble blood dies from a morgul blade, what would normally happen is nothing.  
  
4. While elf vampires can drink the blood of any living creature "even orcs" , only elves can be infected with the vampire curse "only if the vampire drinks to the point of death", so there are no human vampires "in this story I'm guessing that the Vampyre legends of Earth are based on the elf-vampyres"  
  
5. The sun will weaken them but won't kill them, the only way to kill them would be an oak stake through the heart  
  
6. As for their powers, think of anne rice's vampires, super human strength, enhanced senses, they can fly and move real fast  
  
7 Arwen and Aragorn were just friends and she never married  
  
one last thing: I am doing this because I have always wanted to see a story that involves both aliens and earth mythical creatures, but I may not be able to update this story everyday as I'm doing with "the curse" and that's because I'm not to familiar with the Star treck universe so don't blame me if I make huge mistakes with the spelling of some words.  
  
Also English is not my mother language so don't sue me.  
  
Now to the story:  
  
  
  
"Where am I? There is only darkness, the last thing I remember was the battle before the doors of mordor. I remember that we were all surrounded by Sauron' forces but then everything went quiet and the land began to shake, then I knew the ring was destroyed, Frodo has succeeded, But then something happened to me. in the moment Sauron was destroyed, a light involved me. now I am in this darkness, I wonder where is here".  
  
What she didn't know was that because she was made a vampyre by a morgul blade, then when Sauron was destroyed all his evil works crumbled into dust. She didn't die, her body and soul were trapped into the sword she was carrying.  
  
Aragorn: Can you do something?  
  
Gandalf: no, I can't.  
  
Frodo: is she lost forever?  
  
Gandalf: no, she is not damned, she is a child of Illuvatar, not morgoth, and she always remained in the side of good.  
  
Aragorn: But then why did it happen to her?.  
  
Gandalf: it had to happen, when she received that wound and "Died", there was nothing to be done, however as I told you before she won't always be trapped.  
  
Sam: For how long?  
  
Gandalf: I don't know, but I have the feeling none of us will be around when she wakes.  
  
  
  
Aragorn. I will keep the sword and if I grow old and she hasn't returned yet, I will give it to my son . my family will be her keeper.  
  
And so time passed, days, months, years, centuries. With time even the kingdom of Gondor fell, "nothing last forever" Aragorn's blood line was extinguished and the sword was forgotten in the ruins of Gondor. As time passed even the ruins crumbled into dust. History forgot all about earth's early history. All of it was long forgotten even when the Egyptian began building the first pyramids. But the sword remained intact in a cave near Dublin "in my story middle earth became Europe" The sword was found by an archeologist, and his name was Kolopak "chakotay's father".  
  
Present day. Chakotay's room.  
  
  
  
Chakotay: well Neelix my father was an archeologist, he gave me all the items you are seeing. I kept them because the remind me of him.  
  
Neelix: they are all very pretty, so different from my world's ancient artifacts. Are they all from earth?  
  
Chakotay: Most of them are of native American cultures  
  
Neelix: Native Americans? What is that?  
  
Chakotay: well my planet is divided in many continents, some of them are separated from the rest. America is one of them and that's where my ancestors came from.  
  
Neelix. Interesting, in my world we don't have that kind of diversity.  
  
Then something caught neelix attention.  
  
Neelix: what is that thing?  
  
Chakotay: that's a weapon  
  
Neelix: also native American?  
  
Chakotay: no, my father found it in another continent, Europe.  
  
Neelix: what a funny name.  
  
Chakota: that's where the captain Janeway or Tom Paris ancestors came from.  
  
Neelix: is very pretty, there are some words written on it. What does it mean?  
  
Chakotay: I don't know, and that is a mystery, my father knew all the ancient languages of earth but none is related to it.  
  
....................  
  
  
  
  
  
More chapters to come soon. 


	2. waking up

"I woke up feeling very strange. How long did I sleep?, how long was I trapped?, what a strange place. Maybe I'm in the undying lands but it can't be. I still feel different although it seems the hunger of blood has been reduced almost to nothing, maybe an effect of Sauron's defeat. But then where am I?."  
  
"Wait, I think someone is inside this place. I think it's a man and he seems to be sleeping. I don't recognize his race, he is a man but very different from all the races my people has ever encountered. He surely is not from Gondor or rohan, not even the people of harad are that dark skinned. Maybe he is from the unknown lands. I know arda has more than just middle earth, however we elves have never been there. I think I have no choice but wake him so he can tell me where is this place. I wonder if my friends are still around"  
  
Chakotay was in a very deep sleep when suddenly he felt a gently voice calling to him. he woke up very slowly.  
  
Chakotay: who is there? Is that you Kathryn? Computer Lights please.  
  
Then the room was filled with light.  
  
Arwen: what sort of magic is this?  
  
Chakotay's eyes were open wide, before him there was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. She looked human and yet there was something about her that was not, she had a strange pale light that seemed to glow from within her face.  
  
she was dressed in a very strange way, a long white dress that seemed to be made of moonlight. Her ears were like of a Vulcan, but she definitely wasn't a Vulcan. She also had what appeared to be a small bag. For a moment he thought she was just another crew member of voyager "after so long traveling together and I don't know them all" but still he noticed her surprise about the sudden light. "I wonder where is she from, I have known many life forms and cultures but never met anything like her, and why is she not wearing her uniform?"  
  
"He seems to be friendly, I wonder what sort of language he speaks. I will try man's tongues, I don't think he speaks elvish and I wonder if he ever heard about us"  
  
Arwen: Do you understand me??  
  
Chakotay: perfectly well.  
  
Arwen: I thought you weren't going to understand me.  
  
Chakotay: don't look so surprised, in my room the universal translator is operative.  
  
  
  
Arwen: Universal translator? What is that?, "well, I'll find out later". Would you please tell me where I am, are we very far from Gondor?, Are you some sort of a wizard?. Light was made when you spoke  
  
Chakotay: "looking very confused" what??? "I am beginning to think she is not a crew member" errr,.. Gondor?, is that the name of your home planet?  
  
Arwen: Planet??? What do you mean???..  
  
Chakotay: you don't know what a planet is??? Do you know what a star is?  
  
Arwen: of course, they light the night.  
  
Chakotay. Well, beside the stars there are other kinds of celestial bodies.  
  
Arwen: like the moon and the sun?  
  
Chakota: "she seems to come from a planet without technology, but if that's is so, how did she get here? It seems as if she appeared out of thin air" yes, your planet also has a moon and a sun?  
  
Arwen. Of course, but still I don't understand you, what do you mean by my planet? , are you talking about arda???. Wait, I have a map here on my bag, maybe you will tell me where we are.  
  
Chakotay looked into the map and what he found there left him speechless for a moment.  
  
Chakotay: B..Bbut it's not possible.  
  
Arwen: what?  
  
Chakotay: that's a map of Europe, it may be drawn in a strange way and I don't understand the language, but that's Europe.  
  
Arwen: Europe? Is that how your people call middle earth?  
  
Chakotay: Middle earth???, "that name, it remind me of something but I don'r recall what it is".. mmm, let me check out a book I have just over there.  
  
He went to get the book, it was his father personal notebook. He started to look for something, He knew he had heard that name but didn't know exactly where. Finally he was about to give in when he found it:  
  
  
  
  
  
Chakotay: "reading to himself": I seem to have found what appears to be the oldest written language of northern Europe. Watching the words you can tell the resemblance it has with all the ancient northern European tongues, specially ancient Celtic and German, maybe I'm looking at the father of them all. I had been able to translate some of what it's written, it has taken me a lot of effort but with my knowledge of Celtic "that seems to be the closest related tongue to it" I did.  
  
It appears that these ancient people received all their knowledge from an even older culture. It's also written that their teachers told them they were the last survivors of a great kingdom that was lost a long time ago when this land was still called middle earth. If I am not wrong in the translation, I think the name of that great kingdom was Gondor. Chakotay stopped reading.  
  
He was looking at her with wide eyes.  
  
Arwen. What's wrong??? Hey where did you find my sword?  
  
Chakotay: Y..your s,,sword. But that's not possible "he was beginning to think he was mad".  
  
Arwen. And why not?  
  
Chakotay: my father ran some test on it, an although the machines couldn't give the exact date, it was clear that the sword was at least 40.OOO years old.  
  
Arwen. Hahaha, but that's not possible, that sword was made specially for me.  
  
Chakotay: and even if what you say it's true, then there is another thing that I don't understand, you told me your home was earth, arda I think you call it.?  
  
Arwen: of course, but from where else could I come from? Outside arda there is only the void.  
  
Chakotay: But you are not human.  
  
Arwen: of course not, I'm an elf. Have your people never heard of my kind?  
  
Chakotay: Elf??? You are kidding me right?  
  
Arwen: why should I? You don't believe me? and you don't believe that sword is mine?.  
  
Chakotay: this is just to unreal to be true.  
  
Arwen: I can prove it to you.  
  
Chakotay: how?  
  
Arwen: that sword was specially made for me, and when I take it, it glows with a blue light.  
  
"I took the sword in my hand and it began to glow" , see I told you, hey ? why are you staring at me like that?? "He is very strange, but still I need to find out how I got here".  
  
Arwen: are you alright?, you don't look to well.  
  
Chakotay: I. I will be alright, and to tell you the truth I now see why you didn't understand me when I was telling you about planets. "maybe that explain the pointy ears" he thought.  
  
Arwen: well,. Now that you believe that the sword is mine and that I'm an elf, would you please tell me where we are? Are we far from Gondor.?  
  
"Why is he laughing at that question? Did I say something funny?"  
  
Chakotay: ok, I believe you, my people had taught me to believe in magic even in this age of science. But now you must listen to me and maybe you will think I'm mad  
  
Arwen: What is it?  
  
Chakotay: when I told you that sword was at least 40.000 years old I wasn't lying, why do you think I was so surprised when I heard about elves or Gondor or middle earth. look at the room itself, I can imagine you are dying to ask me what are most of the things you have seen in it. Take the light for example, it wasn't me who made it, and it wasn't magic, it's just that the world has advanced a lot and technology has made giants progress.  
  
"At first I thought he was mad, but then I began to notice the small things. He was right. Until now I hadn't paid attention to my surrounding, but now I saw a lot of strange looking artifacts. I remembered the light that surrounded me when sauron was defeated. Maybe I had slept longer than I thought. When realization of what had happened hit me I wanted to cry".  
  
Arwen: sob sob, oh Eru, how long has it been? 40.000 years, they are all death now and my people must have left middle earth a very long time ago. I'm all alone now.  
  
Chakotay: Don't cry. Think of all the wonders you will discover now, the world has changed a lot, you will be surprised.  
  
Arwen. Sob,, b..but I'm alone.  
  
Chakotay. No, you are not alone. can you consider me your first new friend?  
  
"I looked at him and then I smiled".  
  
Arwen: if you don't mind having such an old friend  
  
Chakotay: "laughing" no, not at all.  
  
Arwen: there is still something that I still don't understand, all that talk about planets.  
  
Chakotay: come here to the wall, I'll show you  
  
"I approached to the wall and then he said:  
  
Chakotay: computer please open the view  
  
" the wall began to open", oh eru, what is this? The stars, they are so close and we are passing through them. Not even in the brightest night I have seen so many stars.  
  
Chakotay. You are no longer in arda.  
  
Arwen: I..I.. where exactly are we??  
  
Chakota: you are on a spaceship, think of it as a boat. Boats travel through the sea and spaceships can travel in space.  
  
Arwen: space?  
  
Chakotay: I think you called it the void, but is not an empty place. As you can see there are millions and millions of stars, the sun is just one star among many  
  
Arwen: and the planets you told me before?  
  
Chakotay. Yeah, planets just like arda, and in some of them there is life.  
  
Arwen: you mean there are humans and elves living among the stars?  
  
Chakotay: "laughing" no, our home is arda, but you should call it earth from now on. Each planet is different, each has many different life forms, some of them intelligent. There is a great variety of intelligent life forms besides humans and elves.  
  
Arwen: there are some of them here on this. spaceship???  
  
Chakotay: yes, the ship has a great variety of them.  
  
Arwen: I want to meet them.  
  
Chakotay: I think I may call a friend. He is also very curious about new things and was very interested in your sword, he found it beautiful. I'll call him, but we also need to call the captain.  
  
Arwen: Captain??  
  
Chakotay. The ships captain, and she is human.  
  
Arwen. A woman in command?  
  
Chakotay: times have changed. Now let me call them  
  
Arwen. Will you leave the room?  
  
Chakotay: is not necessary.  
  
"After that he used some sort of device, I surprised me when I heard another voice coming from it,. After that we waited".  
  
Chakotay: I didn't tell them about you, but they are coming. by the way my name is Chakotay.  
  
Arwen: "Blushing" sorry, I haven't introduced myself. I am Arwen. [pic] 


	3. first contact

* authors note: I have taken the liberty to put Data and Worf in this story. They are also high officers of voyager. And Kes is still a crew member.  
  
"Before his friends came, Ckakotay explained to me where we were, apparently very far from Arda. He told me that it would take us about 60 years to get back there, unless we found a quicker way to get back or someone who might help us. He told me that they have been like that for 3 years now and it was all because an entity called the emisar took them away from our side of the galaxy. He even showed me a map, a map of the stars, and after explaining what a galaxy was, he told me we were in the other side of our galaxy. When I asked him about the distance so I might understand, he told me something about light years"  
  
Arwen: Light Years?  
  
Chakotay: yes, that's how we measure the distances in space, light travels approximately at 360.OOO km per second  
  
"when realization hit me I gasped",  
  
Arwen: I never thought such distances could exist:  
  
Chakotay: the universe is vast, and think that it's only the distance between the 2 sides of a single galaxy, and the universe is filled with billions of stars.  
  
"He also told me that I would have to adjust to a world of technology, especially when I explained him what kind of world I left behind".  
  
Chakotay: Dwarves, wizard, orcs, rings of powers, elves, magic????????  
  
Arwen : you seem very surprised.  
  
Chakotay: I believe you, is just still hard to realize that many of earth's early myths were true. my people has a different folklore, different myths but now I wonder if some of them were also true.  
  
Arwen: why is it so hard to accept the concept of magic?  
  
Chakotay: this is now a world of science, and believe me, you will meet people here who will have a hard time accepting what you say. There are races here that don't even understand a concept of magic.  
  
"Just then we heard a noise outside of the room".  
  
Janeway: Chakotay, why have you locked the door.  
  
Chakotay: Computer, unlock doors.  
  
"When the door opened, I saw a woman. She seems to be someone of authority and courage but also with a kind heart, she reminds me of Aragorn. Now it seems there are 2 others figures just outside the room, they are coming in ¡what are they????"  
  
Janeway: Chakotay, why did you call me at this time. You know is still the night shift, and we nee..  
  
Neelix: yeah, it sounded very important, Kes also wanted to c.  
  
"I think I have caught their attention. As chakotay told me the captain is a woma. There is also another woman on the room, at first I thought she was also human, but then I smelled her blood and saw her ears and knew she wasn't. The third one didn't look as anything I have seen before in my whole life.  
  
Chakotay: Captain, I called you because we have a new crew member.  
  
Janeway: but where does she come from? And how did she get here? 


	4. welcome

"By the looks on her face, I knew she was having a hard time listening to Chakotay. It was obvious she didn't believe my story, from time to time she would look at me and shake her head in disbelief. I am now looking at these two beings, I'm fascinated and I can tell the fascination is mutual, the male has his mouth open and the female has the look of surprise in her eyes. After a few moments of staring at each other I decide to break the silence."  
  
Arwen: Pardon me but we haven't been introduced, my name is Arwen  
  
Neelix: well, my name is Neelix, I'm the cook of voyager. Welcome aboard.  
  
Kes: I'm Kes, ship's counselor and nurse.  
  
Arwen: I know it will sound strange to you, but I have never seen creatures such as yourselves, would you mind telling what you are?.  
  
Neelix: I am a talaxian, my world is called. But you never heard of them?? are you not from the delta quadrant?  
  
Kes: I'm a okampa, and to tell you the truth I have never seen "or felt" a creature such as yourself, what are you and where are you from?  
  
Arwen: my home is Arda, but chakotay told me that now is called earth. An my people are the Elves.  
  
Neelix: Earth, that's the captain's home planet. But how did you get here if we are so far away from it, and my humans friends never told me there was another intelligent life form on their planet.  
  
Arwen: well I..  
  
"At that moment we were interrupted by the captain"  
  
Janeway: Chakotay told me you name is Arwen. Right??  
  
Arwen: yes. And yours is?  
  
Janeway. I'm Kathryn Janeway, I'm the ships captain.  
  
Arwen: I know, Chakotay already told me.  
  
  
  
Janeway: well, welcome aboard, I don't believe your story however I think you mean us no harm, maybe you are some sort of life form that assumes the shape it wants with the purpose to observe new species.  
  
Arwen well, that's sound really strange.  
  
Janeway: I know but it's just that your story is to unreal to be true, however as long as you stay here you are welcome, but first please go to sick bay so the doctor may take a look at you.  
  
Arwen. The doctor?  
  
Janeway: just a precaution, "however she also was very curious to know what the doctor will find.  
  
Arwen. Very kind of you to trust me, I understand you need to take precautions for the safety of others, believe me I know what's like to lead people.  
  
"I knew I said the rights words, because a quick smile was on her face, but then it was gone and she reassumed her formal face".  
  
Janeway: now I have to leave you, please feel right at home and if you need anything don't doubt to call me. kes would you please take her to sick bay?  
  
Kes: Yes captain.  
  
"Then she left, I wonder if a part of her blood is Gondorian",  
  
Chakotay: I'm going to bed now, and Arwen.. welcome  
  
"Then outside of his room, I was left with Kes and neelix"  
  
Neelix: I will go now, nice to meet you Arwen but promise me we will talk again, I want to know more about you and your people.  
  
Arwen: it would be my pleasure.  
  
Kes: bye neelix.  
  
"Then I saw them kiss",  
  
Kes: ok let's go  
  
"I fallowed kes to the corridors, everytime asking her what was that or that, she was answering me all the questions I asked her, but the corridors were deserted".  
  
Arwen: where is everybody?  
  
Kes. Oh, it's just that now is night shift, most of the crew are now resting, but in a few hours you will see this place crowed.  
  
"Then we entered what appeared to be a small room".  
  
Kes: Computer, to sick bay.  
  
"I felt how the room was moving, and I asked her".  
  
Arwen: computer? I have heard that word before, what is it?  
  
Kes: "looking now very surprised" you don't know what a computer is? Well , it's a machine, and it controls all the ships internal functions. Every time you want something just ask it, information, food, all.  
  
Arwen: ask her? Can you talk to a machine..  
  
Kes: "with a smile on her face" yes, if you come from a place where they have never heard of computers, then you need a lot to learn.  
  
"Finally the room stopped and we entered into a room. I saw 3 people inside, and I didn't know what to make of them. One of them was dark skinned, even darker than chakotay, and his ears looked almost exactly like mine. But the other 2 were even weirder., I didn't even know if they were alive at all. The first one looked exactly like a human, but I felt as if he wasn't even there and yet I felt him, the second was a very pale looking figure, but was moving and talking but I didn't know what to make of him."  
  
Doctor: and next time don't work so hard, take a few days off, and that's Doctor's orders.  
  
Tuvok: if you weren't an hologram I would say you were being illogical.  
  
Data: But you fainted and of 6.098.987.000 cases, only 0,0000367% are not for fatigue.  
  
Doctor: how can I help you Kes.  
  
"That's weird, these people looked at me and yet there was no surprise on their faces, they remained emotionless".  
  
Kes: the Captain wants you to check her out, she is a new crew member.  
  
Tuvok: "raising his eyebrows", New crew member? But the voyager has not stopped for 3 weeks, did another ship came to visit us while I was unconscious?  
  
Data: no, there is no record of that.  
  
Doctor: ok, your name is?  
  
Arwen: "Looking at them all with a smile" Arwen.  
  
Doctor: ok, would you please take a seat.  
  
Then with a tricorder in hand he began his inspection.  
  
Doctor: "looking very perplexed" her anatomy looks almost the same to human's by the computer is getting some very strange signals, I have never seen anything like it in any other species. Let me do a more closely examination,  
  
After that, the doctor looked at my as if he was seeing something that shouldn't even be there.  
  
Data: What is the problem Doctor?.  
  
Doctor: I don't know what kind of creature is she, but According to this, she is dead. 


	5. council

"I thought all 4 of them were going to ask me a lot of questions, but when I looked at them, it was I who got a surprise. Only Kes seemed shocked by it, but the other three remained expressionless. what is the matter with them?, they seem as if they had no emotion at all".  
  
Tuvok: there are only 2 logical reasons for it: one, the computer is malfunctioning or her vital signs are something entirely different to any other species what have encountered before so the machine is not able to read them.  
  
Doctor: it could be that, let me tell you that my program has 9.098.678.765.879.678.698.456 species recorded, and they all have great differences, but there are some patterns that are common to all living beings, and yet the readings I'm receiving from her are something entirely new. Can you tell me the name of your specie  
  
Arwen: I'm an Elf, but your readings are not wrong, I'm dead.  
  
Doctor: what do you mean you are dead, you are right here talking with us. Anyway, I can't find that name in my records.  
  
Data: you won't find them, Elves are part of Earth's mythology. You find them in German and Celtic and Scandinavian cultures, according to Celtic folklore, Elves were long gone before the first Celts arrived to Europe.  
  
Tuvok: then she must be some sort of unknown creature that somehow has heard about earth's mythology.  
  
Arwen: is that so hard to belive that I'm an elf.  
  
Tuvok: Myths are made by cultures when they encounter a new phenomenon and they can't explain it. I certainly don't know how you got into the ship, or how you have heard about elves, but I'm sure there is a rational explanation.  
  
Doctor: for now you should stay here while I try something new,  
  
Arwen "very amused" ok, I will stay, but still you will find nothing new.  
  
Tuvok: then I will be on my way.  
  
Data: I find you interesting, may I talk to you later.  
  
Arwen: sure, what is your name?  
  
Data: my name is data  
  
Kim: I have to go to, but then in a few hours I'll come to visit you.  
  
Arwen: Bye Kim, I'll be waiting for you.  
  
"Then they all left".  
  
Doctor: Do you need something to eat, are you hungry.  
  
Arwen: not, but now that you mention it, I will need from time to time some blood.  
  
Doctor "who was not surprided at all" your kind only lives on blood?  
  
Arwen: no, but I have some sort of condition.  
  
Doctor: mmm a sickness, I may be able to help you, but meanwhile what kind of blood do you need??  
  
Arwen: "very curious" well. what kind of blood do you have?  
  
Doctor: lets's see  
  
"He opened some sort of room and told me to come inside, there I felt the familiar scent. First I saw a bag filled with some sort of greenish looking fluid, but it smelled terrible. I notice there were many bags filled with strange fluids. Some called to me but others only repelled me. Then I found what I was looking for, it smelled human".  
  
Arwen: may I?  
  
Doctor. Go ahead.  
  
"I felt how my fangs began to grow and my eyes had now the unnatural brightness, then I sank my teeth into the bag and drank it all. When I was done I turned to face the doctor. He still had that calm expression on his face, maybe just a bit of curiosity was displayed there".  
  
Doctor: Interesting, does that happen when you are hungry?  
  
Arwen: only when I'm hungry or my emotions are high.  
  
  
  
Later in the meeting hall we find there all of voyagers officers "Janeway, chakotay, tuvok, Kim, Neelix, B'elanna, Tom paris, Worf, Data and Seven".  
  
Janeway: as I told you before, after almost a month of going through empty space we are about to make contact with a new species, we have receives a signal from a small planet. Do you know this part of space neelix? Or have the borg been here before?  
  
Neelix: no, I have to say that this is unknown to me, I have never been here before.  
  
Seven: the Borg have not been here either,  
  
Tuvok: according to the readings, this is an advanced culture, they have developed Warp technology .  
  
Janeway: our reserves of supplies are filled to the top, so we don't need to make contact, but after a month of traveling into empty space, I think the crew needs a short break, maybe if they are friendly, they will let us land for a while. I'm also tired of seeing only space.  
  
Kim: I will send them messages and wait for an answer.  
  
Janeway: Well I think that's all for the moment  
  
Chakotay: wait, before we go there is also something I would like to tell everyone present, is not really important,.  
  
Janeway: What is it?  
  
Chakotay: I wanted to tell you all, specially those who still don't know that we have a new crew member.  
  
Janeway: Arwen? Is she still in sick bay?  
  
Data: yes.  
  
Janeway: maybe we should call her to come, so she can meet you all, then she can tell us her story. 


	6. revelations

"After I feed, I tried to sleep for a while but couldn't , it seems to me now that in a place where the night is eternal I don't need to sleep, so to kill some time I asked to doctor a lot o questions about voyager and himself. he explained to me what he was. I was really marveled by it, an image that talks and I even thinks that he has feelings even if he denies it. speaking of feelings I also asked him what were the other 2 persons that were with us besides kes. I was very intrigued by their emotionless. He told me that the dark skinned name was Tuvok and he belongs to a race called Vulcans, told me that their entire existence is based on pure logic and the lack of emotions, I think it's really sad, they are the opposite to the elves. About Data, the doctor told me he was an android, some sort of machine. I asked him ¡but how can he be a machine?? He even showed some interest about me".  
  
"Finally after a few hours Chakotay came in and told me that the captain wanted to see me, it's seems I'm going to meet the high ranking officers of Voyager".  
  
"Right now I'm walking through a corridor. now it's filled with people, most of them are humans but a few others are unknown to me. I try hard not to stare, but it's just to hard, I even think I made some feel uncomfortable by my staring".  
  
"As we enter the hall I see a few familiar faces: there is Neelix, Tuvok, Data and the captain, but I don't recognize the others, lets see. There are two humans, one of them has blonde hair and blue yes, if I was in middle earth I would think of him as someone from Rohan. The other human I can't recognize his race, he seems to be the youngest of them all. there are also 2 girls, one of them a tall blond girl, she seems human but there are some strange things all over her body. The other girl has black hear and a funny looking forehead. Finally there is this being who by the looks seems to be some sort of a warrior, has a fierce expression on his face and he is not dressed in the same way the others are and is carrying a big weapon, some sort of a Sword.  
  
* authors note "by the time he was aboard voyager worf was the ambassador of the klingon empire so he ain't a Starfleet officer"  
  
"After I'm introduced to them all, the captain asked me if I could tell my story, who I really was where did I come from and how did I get here".  
  
Arwen: If you want to know it all it's gonna take a long time.  
  
  
  
"At the beginning I thought I would bore them, but as time passed their interes was growing, I could tell I had caught their attention. Even Tuvok and data seemed to be fascinated by my story".  
  
"I told them everything: about the the Elves, about my family, Arda, Middle earth, the Ring, the fellowship. My special condition, and how I died. I told them all".  
  
"When I finished, 4 hours have passed, 4 hours in which none of them moved. Now they are all staring at me with different expressions".  
  
"Tom Paris, Kim, Neelix, Chakotay, B'elanna were staring at me with fascination".  
  
"The captain was looking as if a part of her wanted to believe me but her rational side was still struggling"  
  
"Tuvok and Data held no emotion but I could tell I caught their attention"  
  
"Worf seemed that he really enjoyed my tale, specially the battles".  
  
"And Seven of Nine, what an strange name, was looking at me as if she didn't understand a word of what I said".  
  
Janeway: What a fascinating story, but is it true?  
  
Arwen: why would I lie?  
  
Janeway: it's just to fantastic to be true, and more than half the things you have said are just above the physical laws that rule the universe. As if the rules of the rest of the rest of the universe didn't apply to earth a long time ago.  
  
Worf: I never thought Earth's history was so rich.  
  
Tuvok: can you prove what you said about your powers?.  
  
Arwen: "with a smile" are you sure? Promise not to get scared.  
  
Tuvok: I never get scared, I have absolute control over my emotions  
  
Arwen: you asked for it.  
  
"Then before any of them could even move, I was at Tuvok's side, I had trapped him in my arms and we were floating above the floor. We were face to face, I smiled at him as I showed my two fangs and my eyes were bright."  
  
Arwen: so Mr. no-emotion, are you still not scared?  
  
Tuvok: "with an expressionless face" I believe you now but I am still not scared.  
  
"I heard some of them suppressing laughter".  
  
Arwen: "smiling" Tuvok, you are really amusing.  
  
"Then we went down and I released him"  
  
Seven: "asking Chakotay" Magic? Demons? Rings? Valar? Eru the creator? I don't understand.. 


	7. plans

"After my little display, I seated on a empty chair, some of them were still looking at me with wide eyes".  
  
Paris: when I heard your tale I didn't thought of it, but now that I have seen it, you remind me of Vampires. Maybe you are one.  
  
Arwen: Vampires? What is a Vampire?  
  
"I think the others also wanted to ask the same question because no one seemed to know what he was talking about"  
  
Paris: it's a mythical creature of Earth. they are also called the undead, creatures of the night. Basically They are dead people who at night would get out of their graves to drink from the blood of the living, and if a victims dies from the lack of blood then it would become one of them. They fear the sunlight and Christian icons. But what I don't understand is why is that myth related to the elves.  
  
Arwen: maybe with time the stories about the blood drinking elves changed and became what you call vampires. Or maybe the same kind of evil that turned me into what I am also worked somehow into the race of man and there were really vampires.  
  
Paris: But that's absurd, they are only a myt.  
  
"he looked at me and shut up"  
  
Arwen: remember than you all thought we elves were a myth.  
  
Chakotay: and how do you know all this? I never thought you were interested in mythology.  
  
Paris: well, my mother's ancestors were originally from eastern Europe, from a region called Transylvania and I remember my mother telling me stories about the old days.  
  
Janeway: ok, let's us not talk anymore about it, let's go back to the real world now, because if not I'll go mad. Err Arwen, a room has been assigned to you, in the first days you will need to adjust to your new life, so who wants to teach her about all the things she needs to know???  
  
"they all wanted to help me, I felt happy because I knew now that even if my old friends were all gone now, I could still have a new start"  
  
Janeway: and with time you may even find an occupation in the ship. Do you feel up to it.  
  
Arwen: yes, I will be glad to help, but do I have to wear that uniform?  
  
Janeway: only if you want to,  
  
Arwen: I think I'll keep my dresses.  
  
B'elanna: I don't blame you, I have never seen a dress as beautifull as that one you wear, you have more?  
  
Arwen: yes, in the bag I brought I carry some of my items.  
  
Janeway: I think the first things you need to learn is how to use the machines, then maybe I will teach you myself the art of diplomacy. in a week we will be making first contact, and we may be landing on a planet.  
  
"we will land on a planet, I can't wait to see it, all I have ever known was arda, and to go to a different place will make me feel young again". 


	8. learning

"Today I learned my first lesson of modern technology, and also a bit of alien culture. Tom Paris is my first teacher, he told me that he would show me a place called the Holodeck. before we got there he quickly explained me what it was, I didn't understand to much, it seems it has the same principles that works for the doctor, but much more complex. But when I saw it work it marveled me. what you are seeing and feeling is not real, he told me. Apparently many of voyagers's crew was there, Tom told me that there was going to be a surprise for the one called Worf. Said he and many other had been working for months to create a perfect recreation of some sort of ritual. When Worf entered the room we were all waiting for him, then the captain said"  
  
Janeway: activate program Age of Ascension Ceremony  
  
"I found myself in a very strange place, Paris remind me that it was not real. But still I marveled. Seeing the reaction of Worf I knew he was really surpised and happy. There was a long passage in which there were two rows of warriors that were holding some sort of weapons. Worf then said something I didn't understand: DaHjaj SuvwI'e' jiH. tIgwIj Sa'angNIS. Iw bIQtIq jIjaH. I later knew that it meant. : Then he started walking among the warriors. I gasped when they I saw what was next, they were hurting him with those weapons. at first I thought to go help him but, I remained still because I remembered it was a ritual I didn't know anything about it. The same thing happened every time worf was going throught each pair of warriors, until finally he was out of it. And despite the hurt he had to endure his face showed pride and happiness. Later Chakotay told me what was all about. "  
  
Chakotay: this ritual is called the Age of Ascension Ceremony, This ritual, also known as the Klingon Rite of Passage, marks the attainment of a new level of spirituality for a Klingon warrior. First the ascendee proclaims "DaHjaj SuvwI'e' jiH. tIgwIj Sa'angNIS. Iw bIQtIq jIjaH." - Today I am a Warrior. I must show you my heart. I travel the river of blood. Then the ascendee walks between two rows of warriors who subject him or her to painsticks. The ascendee is expected to express his or her most profound feelings while under this extreme duress. The ceremony can be repeated as the warrior grows in maturity.  
  
Arwen: But why all the pain?  
  
Chakotay: is just a part of Klingon culture, just as Vulcan culture is based on logic, Klingon's is based on Honor, and war. They are a race of warriors.  
  
"I also spent the rest of the week with the captain, I suspect I still haven't won her entire trust, I hope I will be able to because she is a good woman. She was surprised at how good I was in diplomacy"  
  
Janeway: You have had experience on diplomacy. Don't you?  
  
Arwen: My father was a lord of the elves, and as a princess I took my part in state matters.  
  
"Janeway also found that I had a wisdom that betrayed my young looks and that I could feel what others were going through. and thought that I could be an excellent counselor for the ship, working with Kes, but also a diplomat . " "So tomorrow we will make first contact with an unknown culture and I will be there" 


	9. contact

"I was on the bridge, the captain has asked me to come because she wanted to know if I could feel anything from the aliens we were about to meet".  
  
Data. Captain, I'm receiving a signal, it appears to be a ship, and it's approaching.  
  
Janeway: Kim, open all channels, this is captain Kathryn Janeway of the Starship voyagers.  
  
Kim: they are responding.  
  
Janeway: on screen  
  
* Authors note: I'm making this up, you won't find this beings in the star treck universe, and as how they look, I'm barrowing the looks of the Asgards from the tv series "Stargate SG1" BUT THEY ARE NOT THE ASGARDS.  
  
"I saw a very strange looking creature, it was humanoid, but his skin was grey, big head and eyes. And besides that I felt only curiosity coming from them.  
  
Alien: welcome, we are the Agards, we are here to escort you to the planet, we are very curious to know who you are and where you come from, please fallow us. And once there, feel free to come to the surface, we will give you the coordinates.  
  
Janeway. Well at least for a change a friendly welcome: Arwen, what did you feel?  
  
Arwen: they mean us no harm, I only felt curiosity.  
  
Janeway: well mr Paris, take us there  
  
Once we got near the planet I heard the captain.  
  
Janeway: Data, Worf, Seven, Arwen. Come with me. Chakotay the ship is yours.  
  
Kim: Captain, I'm picking some sort of energy.  
  
Janeway: Coming from the planet?  
  
Kim: no it comes from space, but I don't know what it is.  
  
Janeway: Keep me informed, maybe the Agards know.  
  
"Then the 5 of us went to a part of the ship I still haven't visited."  
  
Arwen: how will we get to the planet.  
  
Janeway: it's time for you to know another marvel of technology.  
  
Officer: energize.  
  
"I can't describe what I felt, it was as if I was disappearing and then appeared in a different place.  
  
Arwen: what was that?  
  
Janeway: look around.  
  
"My eyes were wide open. Somehow I expected the planet to be like arda. I know chakotay told me that all planets were different, but only now I knew what he meant. We were in what appeared to be a city, but there was a forest nearby. There I saw all kinds of unknown plants an animals. so different from middle earth. There were 3 beings with us, they were really small, even smaller than Hobbits. I think one of them was who welcomed us first.  
  
* "the alien thoughts" After a long time we finally have received visits, but they are unknown to us, and they all seem to come from different cultures. I wonder where they come from. I'm glad I was the one who made first contact. There is 5 of them, I have spoken already with the brown haired female. I think she is their leader. Then there is another female, she has blonde hair and appears she is from the same species, but it seems she was captured by the borgs. there is a male who seems to be some kind of a warrior, then there is this machine "a robot?" he seems much more advanced than our robots. And finally there is being and I don't know what to make of her, she is dressed entirely different than the rest, and there is a light that seems to come out of her. I have met a lot of species before, but there is just something entirely different about her. Not even from the watchers feel like she does. 


	10. surprise

"When we landed, it's was day, not night, but I noticed that this planet's sun didn't have an effect on me. however I hadn't sleep since I woke up. A week without sleeping. The alien must have noticed that I wanted to rest because he told me there was a room where I could rest if I wanted. I thanked him and went to take a nap. And then I had the strangest dream.  
  
"Arwen: w..Who is there.  
  
Galadriel: my dear child.  
  
Celeborn: Grand daughter..  
  
Arwen: but, why are you in my dreams?  
  
Galadreil: since you woke up, we have been waiting for you, we need your help.  
  
Arwen: how?  
  
Celebon: remember that we were also made as you were, and so we also were trapped somewhere after sauron was defeated  
  
Elrond: as well as I  
  
Arwen: Daddy, b..but when.  
  
Elrond: just after you were born. Only your mother knew.  
  
Galadriel: we would wake up eventually just like you, but we don't want to wait  
  
Arwen: but what can I do?  
  
Galadriel: just say these words "may the seal be broken", but you need to be in the center of a circle made up by 5.  
  
Arwen: does it matter if some of the 5 are not necessary elves or humans.  
  
Galadriel "confused" why? Well no, it doesn't matter.  
  
Arwen: ok, I will do it right now, but promise me that you will not be scared by what you will see.  
  
All of the: "very confused" we promise.  
  
"I woke up at that moment, I was going to need the help of my 4 companions and one of the aliens, as I got out of the room they all looked at me".  
  
Janeway: well, that was fast.  
  
Arwen: I need your help..  
  
Moments later:  
  
Alien: I still don't understand what is the purpose of it but I will help, it's always good to learn something new from other cultures.  
  
Arwen: I will explain later.  
  
Seven: what do you mean by magic??  
  
Janeway: don't worry seven; it's sure just some sort of a game.  
  
Arwen: Ok ready * speaking in elvish "may the seal be broken"  
  
At first nothing happened.  
  
Alien. What sort of language was that? The translator didn't work on it.  
  
"But I knew something was happening, I could feel it, then there was a blindling light, and then they all saw 3 figures at the center of the circle. They all gasped, except Data", 


	11. author's note

I want to thank you all for your reviews, specially AloriaMoonbeam:TheLastFae. And to answer to a question you posted about Naomi Wildman. yes, I'm planning to put her on the story in later chapters, but not just yet because in my country Star treck voyager was only shown in their first 2 seasons, and the little I know about the other season is thanks to internet. I do like to know how was a character personality, because even if I take a few liberties, still I try to portrait them as they were. So first I need to find out how she was.  
  
Now that the weekend has ended, I may not be able to update every day, but I will try, and also try to update "the curse". For now good night.  
  
p.s. Remember that when I start writing I don't have a clue of where is it going to end, I start with an idea and then it develops alone. So I appreciate if all of you can give me new ideas of where the story should go. 


	12. introductions

Arwen: sob..sob, Daddy, grandparents.. sob..sob, I thought I had lost you all.  
  
"the four of us were all in a big Hugh, none were paying attention to what was happening around us".  
  
Seven: "Confused" who are these people? Did she use some sort of technology?  
  
Data: in my memory bank there is not an event recorded that looks even similar to this  
  
Alien: "very curious looking at a device" is this normal where they come from? To appear in thin air? Because let me tell you that we have a very advanced technology that can perceive even the smallest fraction of energy that is produced in any kind of natural event. and according to this, nothing happened, they simply appeared out of thin air.  
  
Worf: Maybe what we have witnessed is not a part of the natural order, something above the rules of the universe.  
  
Alien, Data, Seven: What do you mean? I don't understand.  
  
Janeway: I think I do, now I'm really starting to believe everything she has told me.  
  
Arwen: mm, remember you promised not to be scared, ask question later after you are introduced.  
  
"at that moment my family members knew what I meant, they saw who was with them and their surroundings. I never thought I would ever see Galadriel with that kind of expression on her face".  
  
* alien thoughts "what is happening here, and what does he mean by something above the laws of the universe. there is nothing above it, not even the watchers. But then how can I explain what I have just witnessed: my device can even record some energy when the watchers come to visit us. But it recorded nothing and yet I saw what I saw. How can it be possible? And these beings? They are just like the one I met before. I definitely feel something about them, just like her but stronger. Specially the other female, they all have the same kind of strange light. But hers is just to brilliant. I need to contact the watchers, they will be very interested."  
  
Arwen: Captain, I would like you to meet some members of my family,  
  
"I think they though they were still in middle earth because the way they introduced themselves"  
  
  
  
Elrond: A pleasure to meet you all. I am Elrond the Lord of Rivendell  
  
Galadriel: "who was looking intently into Data's eyes" Nice to meet you. I'm Galadriel the white lady of Lothlorien  
  
Celeborn: Always a pleasure to meet new people. I am Celeborn of Doriath and Lord of Lothlorien  
  
Janeway: "trying to regain her formal official self": err..I..I. my name is Kathryn Janeway, Captain of the Starfleet vessel voyager and I represet the united federation of planets. And this is part of my crew.  
  
Data: my name is Data  
  
Worf: I am Worf son of Mogh, Ambassador of the Klingon empire.  
  
Seven: I AM seven of nine. ¡is Lothlorien a planet? I never hear of it before.  
  
Alien: well my name is LO and my people are the asards.  
  
"after introduction were made I still knew they didn't understand all that was said."  
  
Arwen: we all need to sit down, there is going to be a long talk.  
  
5 hours later.  
  
Arwen: and that's it..  
  
Galadriel: and now we are in an entirely different place? This is not arda.  
  
Celeborn: it's hard to accept, but now that I have seen the things I have then..  
  
Elrond: 40.000 years.that's just to long.  
  
Janeway: all I can tell you is welcome to the federation, even if we are still to far from there.  
  
Elrond: the distances I used to think were to big are nothing compared to it. I never thought eru's creation was so big.  
  
Galadriel: "Looking fascinated at Data and Seven" what's on both your minds surprises me. you are in a way both like children and at the same time you have wisdom but a cold one.  
  
Arwen: wait until you meet Tuvok.  
  
Elrond: what sort of a weapon is that?  
  
Worf: is a Bath-let.  
  
Janeway: well, arwen, we need to leave you here for a moment, I have to go with the asards.  
  
Alien: in the meanwhile my people can bring you something to eat. Are you hungry.  
  
Janeway: oh, I almost forgot.. you all need blood right.  
  
"I could tell my family looked very surprised at that.  
  
Elrond: err yes.  
  
Janeway: if you want I could send you all to the ship, Arwen, you know where sick bay is right.  
  
Arwen: Captain with all due respect we would like to stay here, I have seen the forest and we could all hunt our meal, I have smelled the blood of some animals and I think they will provide for us what we need. Besides we have never seen a forest like this and we elves find comfort in any forest, doesn't matter if it's an alien.  
  
Alien: you hunt?? But the forest has some dangerous creatures,  
  
Galadriel: Don't worry little one,  
  
Alien: ok  
  
"they were all with their mouth's wide open when they saw the four of us taking off flying toward the forest " 


	13. night

"Night has fallen and I feel much more better now, is not that this planet's sunlight made me feel less powerfull or sleepy. but still the night affects us. And is not something about our condition, night has always had an effects in all elves. We have all feed from strange looking creatures, and now that we have calm our hunger we feel light of spirit. Now We are going back to the city, but we don't want to fly, we all just want to be like old times, like a group of elves singing under the stars while walking through a forest.  
  
Arwen: I want to sing  
  
Close to the border of the forest  
  
Janeway: how long have the been gone  
  
Data: 6 hours. 45 minutes. 24 seconds.  
  
Worf: Do you think something happened to them.  
  
Alien: do you want us to find them.  
  
But then they saw a light coming from the forest and heard.  
  
A Elbereth Gilthoniel,  
  
silivren penna miriel  
  
o menel aglar elenath!  
  
Na-chaered palan-diriel  
  
o galadhremmin ennorath,  
  
Fanuilos, le linnathon  
  
nef aear, si nef aeron!  
  
A Elbereth Gilthoniel,  
  
silivren penna míriel  
  
o menel aglar elenath!  
  
Na-chaered palan-díriel  
  
o galadhremmin ennorath,  
  
Fanuilos, le linnathon  
  
nef aear, sí nef aearon!  
  
"O Elbereth Star-kindler  
  
[white] glittering slants down sparkling like jewels  
  
from [the] firmament [the] glory [of] the star-host!  
  
To-remote distance far-having gazed  
  
from [the] tree-tangled middle-lands,  
  
Fanuilos, to thee I will chant  
  
on this side of ocean, here on this side of the Great Ocean!"  
  
Then they saw them.  
  
Worf: they look somehow different, the light that surrounds them is now brighter.  
  
Seven: what are they doing?  
  
Janeway: they are singing, but I can't understand the words.  
  
Alien: it's a beautiful sight and a beautiful song.  
  
They notice they were now singing a different song  
  
O mor henion i dhu:  
  
ely siriar, el sila  
  
Ai! Aniron Undomiel Tiro! El eria e mor.  
  
I lir en el luitha uren.  
  
Ai! Aniron . . . "From darkness I understand the night:  
  
dreams flow, a star shines  
  
Ah! I desire Evenstar. Look! A star rises our of the darkness  
  
The song of the star enchants my heart  
  
Ah! I desire" . . .  
  
Arwen: Captain, you look worried.  
  
Janeway: you were gone for a long time, we thought something happened toyou, remember that you are in a unknown planet. Anyhow did you calm your hunger?  
  
Arwen: yes, I feed from a very strange creature but I didn't kill it, I only took what was necessary. it was really strange, had only one eye, a big yellow eye.  
  
Alien: "impressed" you feed from a Toj?  
  
Galadriel: we found about 8 of them and each of us took one.  
  
Alien: b..but those are one of the most dangerous creature on this planet, didn't they attacked you?  
  
Celeborn. Yes but we were to strong and fast for them.  
  
Worf: your people like to sing, just like mine, were they tales of war?  
  
Arwen: "Laughing", you amaze me Worf, all you Klingons think of is about battle or Honor. I told them about you, and your people remained them of Tulkas, some sort of a warrior valar. Perhaps some day you will teach me about your peoples songs and stories.  
  
Worf. It will be an honor.  
  
Data: what sort of language was that, I have no record of any similar language.  
  
Elrond: "curious" and how many languages do you know?  
  
Data: until now I have 4.098.096.456 languages stored in my memory, but I also have 6.987.678.654.789 dialects  
  
Elrond: uh???  
  
Arwen: why are all of you not dressed in your usual uniforms. You all look handsome and very elegant  
  
Janeway: The whole crew of voyager is on the surface of the planet, they all needed to take a rest of work. and we all have been invited to the city's meeting hall to a cultural event. Perhaps there you will meet the rest of the crew, and maybe learn more about this planet history and his people. They want to show us about their cuture but they also want to learn about us. The leaders of this planet will be there.  
  
Galadriel: it has been so long since the last time, do you think we are properly dressed for the ocassion?  
  
Alien: I think no one will be better dressed than the four of you. And I'll be really glad if you could sing for us. 


	14. a meeting

Later, we were all picked up and taken into the city. We were all impressed by the buildings. In middle earth there was nothing like it. We arrived to what seemed to be the center of the city, there was some kind of a hall there. As we entered I noticed that it was filled mostly by the local population, but there were also the crew of voyages as well as other beings.  
  
Janeway: If you will excuse me, I have to go, apparently some members of the Asards governement want to talk to me.  
  
"then she left with our alien companion"  
  
Elrond : Remarkable woman, she reminds me of some of the great rulers of man.  
  
Galadriel: Middle earth or not, it seem that we produce the same kind of reactions here.  
  
"I looked and found out that she was telling the truth, it seemed we have gained everyone's attention. Even voyager's crew members were staring at me and my family because most of them still haven't seen me yet. During the first week I have only spent time with the high ranking officers".  
  
"As I tried to find a place where to seat, I found a place and had to suppress laughter. well at least not everyone is paying attention to us. They were all together but seemed that none were talking, maybe even feeling more out of place than us. It was the doctor who somehow his image was taken out of voyager, Seven, Data, and Tuvok. That place must be freezing, maybe we should go there to bring some warmth. I also wanted the opportunity to know them better, I had spend a lot of time with the other officers and even made friends. These four, I had spent very little time with them. When Data and seven came to the surface with me, I thought I could get to know them, but after all that had happened I found no time."  
  
Arwen: I know where we can sit.  
  
Galadriel: where?  
  
Arwen: that table over there.  
  
Elrond: yes, and I have already seen two of the "people" that are sitting there, but I haven't seen the other two.  
  
Arwen: I think you will find them interesting.  
  
Arwen: may we join you?  
  
Data: "politely but expressionless" please do.  
  
Arwen: Doctor, tuvok. May I introduce you to my family. They have already met seven and data.  
  
Tuvok "expressionless": I'm glad to meet you all. "raising an eye brow" Famiy?  
  
Doctor: "expressionless" a pleasure.  
  
Arwen: "smiling" how come you are all here? but what others have told me, none of you are fond of social events?  
  
Tuvok: the captain insisted, none of us wanted to come because there was not a logical reason for us to be here but she said that we all needed a break. But that's is illogical. She knows we Vulcans need no break. I tried to tell her that, and we all almost convinced her. But then Paris and Chakotay told her that we needed to "hang out with the boys" if I remember that was the expression they used  
  
Doctor: I don't understand my purpose of being here. Maybe she thinks someone will get sick. I'm not programmed for this  
  
Seven: What did he mean to hang out with the boys?  
  
Data. Earth expression used in the 20's century, however my memory there is no records of what it means.  
  
Galadriel: "looking at them all". I never in my whole life met people like you. You are all a challenge to me.  
  
"now that finally I have time to look at all of them closely, I think I know what will be my first job on voyager, Helping Seven. Chakotay told me some of her story, very sad. She seems cold on the outside but I can't feel that in the inside she is just a frightened child. He told me that Everyone thought Seven was cold and unfeeling, but he knew the truth. Seven just didn't understand the crew, so she retreated into the astrometrics lab and herself. She must feel very lonely. I think Galadriel can help me with her."  
  
Meanwhile outside the hall, a cloaked figure is talking with an Agard.  
  
Cloaked figure. Is that them?  
  
Alien: yes watcher.  
  
Cloaked figure: you are right, and our own devices can't don't seem to work on them, even they seem disrupted by an unknown force.  
  
Alien: What will you do?  
  
Cloaked figure: we were traveling to another galaxy, but we have decided to alter our route and go there. We will be there un 20 minutes.  
  
Alien: you are coming yourselves?????, why don't you send a Caretaker like last time?.  
  
Cloaked figure: this is something entirely new to all the things we have found in our exploration, besides the Caretakers didn't do a good job last time. Communications out. The cloaked figure disappeared.  
  
* alien thought "they are coming" 


	15. magic vs science

Janeway: And what exactly are these "Watchers"?  
  
Alien: They are explorers, theirs is a highly evolved species, even more than the Caretakers.  
  
Janeway: do you think they can help us get back home?  
  
Alien: I don't know, they are very unpredictable and the only reason they are coming is because of your crew members.  
  
Janeway: "now worried" whayt crew members.  
  
Alien: those strange beings you call Elves.  
  
Janeway. And what do they want with them?  
  
Alien: I don't know, as I told you before, they are unpredictable.  
  
Janeway: you know I won't let anything happen to them  
  
Alien: but you don't understand.  
  
Janeway: if they only want knowledge and my crew members are willing to cooperate on free will, then we don't have a problem. However, if they try to force them in any way, then they have a problem with me and the federation. Don't care who they are.  
  
Later.  
  
Janeway: and that's the situation.  
  
Galadriel: thank you for your concern captain, but don't be troubled. we still don't know what are their intentions. And I can assure you that we can take care of ourselves.  
  
Janeway: but you don't know what you are facing, we have met the caretakers before, and one of them almost destroyed voyager. And these being are more powerful than them. I still think we got to take some precautions.  
  
Celeborn: Captain, you underestimate us, you don't know what we are capable of. And I don't think these "watchers know"  
  
Janeway: but I know, I have seen you fly and move real fast, and a strength beyond any other being we have encountered before. but that's nothing against their technology.  
  
Arwen: what my Grandfather means is not our physical abilities captain, but our magic. The magic of the Elves is something that can't be taken lightly. And if their intentions are not friendly to us, then I fear for them.  
  
Janeway "still not believing" all right, but still let me do my duty. You are all a part of our crew, and it's my responsibility to watch out for them. Even if it cost my life. We still have time to go back to the ship, and face them there.  
  
Arwen: "looking at her with respect" but captain, we don't want you to risk your life or the crew.  
  
Janeway: only the people necessary to run the ship will be coming, The rest will stay here. Tuvok, Seven, Data, Chakotay, B'elanna, Tom, Kim, come with me. Doctor be ready in sickbay just in case. The rest of the crew will remain under the command of Neelix and Kim.  
  
Elrond: but how do we get there?  
  
Janeway: Take us directly to the bridge, energize.  
  
Elrond. Oh Eru  
  
Janeway. Welcome to voyager.  
  
Celeborn: is this a starship? Are we in space?  
  
Arwen. Look at the view.  
  
Galadriel: so beautiful. Never imagined it could be so beautiful.  
  
Janeway Everyone to their post.  
  
Kim: Captain the I'm getting strange readings.  
  
Janeway: what is it?  
  
Kim: I don't know what it is, I still don't want to call it a ship and is moving real fast.  
  
Janeway: on screen.  
  
Nothing yet just space.  
  
Data: it appears to be some kind of energy. The same kind we used to get from the Caretakers, but different. And it appears to be slowing down but still their velocity is about 10000 times our maximum speed.  
  
Chakotay: but that's is impossible, do you have any theory of how they do it.  
  
Data: I don't know captain, by the readings, I can only speculate they are using some sort of interdimensional technology. I think they create some sort of black holes so they can jump from a part of space to another without having to travel the distance.  
  
Janeway. You mean the theory about event-horizon. But it's not possible, it has not been proved.  
  
Tuvok: is logical captain, it could be possible because that theory has not been rejected, and it's highly probable that if these being are so advanced then they have developed that sort of technology.  
  
Elrond: Arwen, do you understand what they are talking about?  
  
Arwen: I have no idea.  
  
Tom: I see something.  
  
Janeway: data?  
  
Date: its definitely a ship, but like nothing we have encountered before. It seems to be made mostly of pure energy, although there are solid material but I can't identify them.  
  
Janeway: err, do you feel anything from them Arwen?  
  
Arwen: Yes captain, I don't feel they are evil, but I still don't know their intentions.  
  
Galadriel: I feel the same, and I'm trying to read their minds but it's hard. However I know I have surprised them.  
  
Janeway: why?  
  
Galadriel: apparently no one before has ever been able to get into their minds like we did, even if we don't know all that is inside. And I believe I felt fear.  
  
"Suddenly without warning a 8 strange beings appeared in the bridge, they seemed to be made of light, I think the word they used was energy, but they had a humanoid figure."  
  
Watcher: we have come across the universe just to meet you.  
  
Galadriel: why?  
  
Watcher: we are old, very old and we have traveled across many galaxies. But in all of them we have never encountered a species like you. Our own instrument don't seem to be working on you, and somehow you all seem to be dead. We want you all to come with us.  
  
Elrond: for how long? And will you return us soon to voyager?  
  
Watcher: no, you are just to precious to let you go.  
  
Janeway: but you don't have the right to do that, they can do as they please.  
  
Watcher: we don't want to force you, but we won't doubt if it comes to that.  
  
* Janeway thoughts "I was about to order Data to raise our shield when then there was a blinding light. it was the elves, the four of them seemed surrounded by a very bright light and I could feel a great power coming from them, even the watcher seemed surprised by it."  
  
Elrond: the lord of rivendell will not be held a prisioner.  
  
Arwen. Nor the Evenstar of my people.  
  
Galadriel: I'm the white lady of Lothlorien, Noldor's Blood flows in my veins.  
  
Celeborn: I'm Celeborn of Doriath, I faced Melkor himself.  
  
* Janeway thought's: "for a moment there seemed to be some sort of mental fight. I felt how voyager was trembling by the power that was being displayed and I knew that the rest of us would do nothing helpful. Then more of these beings appeared, they now were like 50. apparently the elves were underestimated by them. But now against 50 they seemed to be losing. For a moment I was going to try something even if I knew that it would be useless and could mean my death. but then another being appeared, he was not a watcher and the light coming from it was so bright I couldn't see it's figure. Then I heard a powerful voice."  
  
Stranger: YOU SHALL NOT HAVE THEM. GO BACK TO WHERE YOU BELONG.  
  
Then there was no ship or any watcher in sight.  
  
Arwen: That voice, it can't be.  
  
Galadriel: It has been so long my old friend.  
  
Elrond: "smiling" You still haven't changed your lines old friend  
  
Celeborn: and appearing always in the last minute, You are late.  
  
Gandalf: "with a fake serious expression" as I told an old friend long ago, a wizard is never late, he appears precisely when he needs to. 


	16. the white

"I felt my tears running down my face, a week ago I thought I was all alone by myself in a strange place and surrounded by strange people. But then I made new friends, a part of my family was with me now and now Mithrandir has appeared"  
  
Arwen: Mithrandir..B..But how did you know? And how did you get here.  
  
Gandalf: I just knew, I knew there was something wrong, I felt it. I prayed to Eru himself and he answered. Although I have to confess that I don't know what were those things I just faced and "he then looked at his surroundings for the first time" and don't know where he sent me. We haven't gotten out of the undying lands for about 40.000 years and I don't know how much middle earth has changed  
  
Arwen: well, you are not going to believe this. Captain let me introduce to. captain??? Why are you.. no, why are all of you staring at us like that? "Smiling", were you all scared by that? "At least Data and Tuvok still have the same expression they always have, but Seven, it's the first time I seen some emotion on her face".  
  
Janeway "trying to regain a normal behaviour": er. Kim is there any sign of the ship. Kim.. Kim????  
  
Kim: er. I. Sorry captain, "looking at the controls with wide eyes" Captain they disappeared.  
  
Janeway: you mean they were sent away.  
  
Kim. No captain, they just disappeared.  
  
Gandalf: Actually I iust sent them to their place of origin.  
  
Celeborn: will you stay with us?  
  
Gandalf Only for a week, the creator only sent me for the purpose of helping you, but he conceded me a week. And we are all waiting for you.  
  
Arwen: all?  
  
Gandalf: All the people you have ever met. They are all waiting in the undying lands, And not only the elves, but also the mortals.  
  
Arwen. But how is that possible?  
  
Gandalf: They all died their mortal lives, but their spirits didn't want to go to the after life. They decided to remain in the undying lands until the end of the world.  
  
Arwen: all of them?  
  
  
  
Gandalf: yes, the hobbits, Aragorn and Eowyn, Gimli, Theoden, and all the people that were involved in the ring wars. But I have come to give you all a choice now. You can all go back with me now or you can stay wherever this is, but the doors of the undying land will always be open to you.  
  
"I Wanted to say yes at first, but then I looked at my new friends, They trying to understand what they were hearing. I wanted to go, but now I was in a universe full of wonders and new things to discover, I felt young again . back in middle earth at the end there was nothing new for me after 2777 years of life. But now everything was new to me and also for my friends, I knew they were going to need my help if they wanted to make back to Arda. I wonder what my family will decide."  
  
Arwen: I will stay Mithrandir, I just can leave my new friend, my crewmembers.  
  
Elrond: and I  
  
Galadriel: this universe is full of wonders, perhaps my time is not over yet  
  
Celeborn: Perhaps I still want adventure.  
  
Data: "who an inexpressive face but curious": are you a Q?  
  
Gandalf: Q??? But how do you know that name? If I remember well, when Eru made the Ainur, he also created another beings he called the Q, but to this day the purpose of their creation is unknown to me. And they didn't participate in the creaton of Arda. But what kind of creature are you??? And where am I??.  
  
Arwen: "who was looking at the still shocked expressions of voyager's crew" this is going to take very long.  
  
* Janeway thoughts "what all this? Am I going mad? First there is this species that is even more advanced than the Caretakers, then the elves seem to have some kind of power "magic" and they were even stronger than these beings. And finally there is this thing that seems to be some sort of Q but looks like something out of King Arthur's court. And if I'm confused, I don't even want to know how the non-human members of the crew are feeling, especially Data, Tuvok or Seven. I guess Chakotay must be laughing his insides. He seems to be the only member of the crew who is comfortable and familiar at this entire world of mythical creature, magic and spirits. I know that my ancestors were Catholics, but like my father and mother, I always believed all of that was nonsense. I know there are still few people that practice some religions, but most of us are believers of science. I always thought that in this age of science, where all events could be explained by science there was no reason for them to still practice any religion. I'm not so certain anymore".  
  
Gandalf: oh, before I forget, I brought you all some personal items. I have you mirror Galadriel. 


	17. author's notes

Authors notes: Just a couple of things:  
  
I'm not lacking ideas, but do you think this story should get a little bit to the dark side? "A vampyre struggling against his/her desires" or should I keep a lighter side?  
  
  
  
I haven't thought before of Legolas appearing on this story, but I find it interesting. I'm not promising anything, but if I do bring more lotr characters, their visits won't last long. it would be through magic and with some sort of Eru's permission.  
  
  
  
Gandalf won't stay but I'm planning to give him free access to voyager whenever he wants to "maybe that's how other characters will appear"  
  
  
  
Any other suggestion would be appreciated  
  
Remember that English is not my first language, so if you like the story but feel that I should change a line, then by all means please tell me and I will do so. "I'm a perfectionists" 


	18. Seven

"He gave my father a palantir so we could communicate with the undying lands and talk with our friends any time we wanted. Celeborn received his sword and and one of the three elven rings, now the three rings together would be a powerful force. Galadriel received beside her mirror, the light of earendil. I got Aragorn's Sword, Gandalf told me he wanted me to have it since he wouldn' t need it anymore. We all also got all our clothes and personal items; they collected it all because they knew that at our awakening we would need them.  
  
Janeway: What's all this, and I still don't know your name.  
  
Gandalf: Forgive my rudeness, I have many names: To the elves I was known as Mithrandir, my Maia name is Olorin, mortal man as well as Hobbits knew me as Gandalf the grey and later the white. and there is also my secret name, the name Eru gave me at the beginning.  
  
Janeway: And do these things would pose a threat to this starship.  
  
Gandalf: Starship?????? No, some of these are things of great power but not evil. What do you mean but starship.  
  
Arwen: Look over there.  
  
Gandalf: Oh Eru.  
  
3 hours later  
  
Gandalf: A very strange philosophy mr Tuvok.  
  
Tuvok. That's our way of life.  
  
Gandalf: all of you have told is very interesting, some of my friend are going to have a hard time believe me.  
  
Seven. But I thought the undying lands was a continent of Earth.  
  
Gandalf: it's located in Arda, but at the same time it's not. Think of it as another plane of existence, we can't leave it and nothing can come out of it. we don't know what has been going out for the last 40.000 years.  
  
Janeway: well now that everything has been cleared up, I think the four of you need to go to sick bay.  
  
Gandalf: what is that?  
  
Arwen: is some kind of healing room. I assure you captain that we are alright.  
  
Janeway: is just a precaution, I still have to follow Starfleet regulation. And perhaps Gandalf will find the Doctor very interesting. Arwen, you already know the wa, so please take your family and gandalf there.  
  
Later:  
  
Arwen: this is it.  
  
Doctor: May I help you Arwen?  
  
Arwen. I believe you have already met my family, though we didn't have time to talk.  
  
Doctor: "taking a tricorder" do any of you requires medical assistance?.  
  
Celeborn. Looking at him very curious" no, but still I want to know all about Modern medicine. Do you know that I as well as my son in law here are also have healing abilities  
  
Doctor: I will be glad to show you all you want. In the meantime let me check you all.  
  
Doctor: "looking at tricorder with a frown" the thing is again malfunctioning, jut like it did with Arwen.  
  
Arwen: "smiling" and why do you say so?  
  
Doctor: for example, according to this all your family is dead, and also the machine seems to be out of control while trying a deeper analysis. And when it comes to the old man, it just goes crazy.  
  
Galadriel: And what do you make of it?  
  
Doctor: well or the machine is malfunctioning or as I told Arwen, or your mere existence is a impossible to medical science.  
  
"A week has passed and we have left the agard's Homeworld and have reassumed our travel, the rest of the crew don't know what happened and don't know about our true origins. Gandalf has already left, but he promised that now he can come back anytime he wants to, He would ask Eru for permission to bring if possible any of my friends. He made good friends with Neelix and asked for him to give him some of his ingredients, He said he wanted to surprise some hobbits. The captain had a hard time trying to find something useful to do for my family, not for the lack of abilities because they are fast learners but because they were all kings and leaders and a great wisdom. But finally they are some sort of counsellors. Also Celeborn and Elrond are spending their time in sick bay learning from the doctor as well as teaching him some of their knowledge, surprisingly a large amount of voyager's female population has been feeling sick since the two of them are working there. Data and my father are now very good friends, apparently my father is fascinated with Data's search for humanity. Also Galadriel will help me in my job of Ship's counsellor and today I have my first assignment, I hope I will be able to help seven, Galadriel will have her to look into the mirror but I'm afraid what will be the outcome of it. WE all have our own rooms, except for Galadriel and Celeborn who share the same, I have decorated mine in an elvish style thanks to the things Gandalf left us. I think I will do my work right here, I don't want my patients to feel uncomfortable in a cold office" so right now I'm wating for seven to come over, Galadriel has brought her mirror and is already waiting"  
  
Arwen: do you think she will come?, the captain has to give her the orders because she found no logical reason for it.  
  
Galadriel. She is coming, I can feel her.  
  
"then we heard steps outside the doors"  
  
Arwen: come in.  
  
"the doors opened and seven walked in still very timid and reluctant. I hope we both will gain her trust"  
  
Galadriel: Welcome child.  
  
Arwen: Come sit with us  
  
"then another figure stepped into the room, it was a small girl that although her looks, still had something human about her. I thought the ship didn't have any children. The Girl was staring at us with wide eyes."  
  
Naomi: Seven told me she was coming and I wanted to come with her. are you new in voyager?  
  
Galadriel: "smiling" yes we are, what's your name dear?  
  
Naomi: my name is Naomi, you are so pretty. Where do you come from?  
  
Arwen: We are from earth  
  
NAOMI. "With a concerned and protective voice" What will you do with Seven?  
  
Arwen: we want to help her.  
  
  
  
Seven: But I'm fine, the doctor checked 2 days ago and said all my systems were working. 


	19. new guests

Arwen: But you don't feel anything is wrong inside you?  
  
Seven: No, my organism is working perfectly.  
  
Arwen: But you don't feel like something is missing, like you are lacking something.  
  
Seven: such as?  
  
Arwen: Friends, the need of someone to communicate your thoughts.  
  
Seven: I don't need friends, and why should anyone care for what I think. Besides I don't have personal thoughts, I only think for the safety of the ship.  
  
Arwen: You are lying when you say you don't need friends, If not, then why is Naomi accompanying you. I know you have also personal thoughts, I know you are hurt every time people around you sees you as unfeeling and every time you sit by yourself and no one is around to make you some company. You are afraid that if you let down your guard then someone will hurt you, and right now you are afraid of me.  
  
"seven was expressionless but I saw tears in her eyes"  
  
Seven: I don't know what you are talking about.  
  
Galadriel: She does as well as I. don't be afraid of us child, we are only trying to help you.  
  
"seven stood up abruptly and ran away from the room, I tried to follow her but Galadriel stopped me".  
  
Galadriel: that was enough for the moment, she still needs time to think what we have told her.  
  
Arwen: but she is in pain.  
  
Galadriel: She has denied her feelings for a long time, and she needs time to adjust to it little by little, For now I won't show her the mirror because it would be to much for her to handle.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
B'elanna: so the captain is sending you two.  
  
Kes: yes, the planet seems to have a large amount of flora and I asked her permission to go there  
  
Paris: I have to go with them, the only way to go to the planet is landing there.  
  
Kes: by the way, we haven't had much time to talk, what do you think of our crew members.  
  
B'elanna: They are strange, in klingon mythology there is nothing even remotely similar to them.  
  
Paris: there is some sort of melancholy about them.  
  
Kes: yes, I have noticed that. They always look at the stars with sadness way and I have seen them sing in a strange language and I know neelix would be jealous if he hears me, but they all are truly beautiful.  
  
Paris. I know, but there is a strange beauty.  
  
B'elanna: they look young and yet.  
  
Kes: there is a wisdom about them, and I don't know how to say this but also nobility and they make me feel as if all the other races, all of us were their little brothers. I know that they are not an ordinary species.  
  
Hours later.  
  
"Kes, tom and Chakotay are missing in that planet, the captain is going to send a rescue team to find out what's has happened and I requested her to let me go with them. Also Gandalf has told my father in the palantir that he is coming in a few hours, and he is bringing 2 friends. I wonder who they are "  
  
later.  
  
"the captain is with the four of us, she wanted to welcome Gandalf as well as the new guest, but I can tell she is worried about our tree missing crew members. She expects that Gandalf will be able to help. B'elanna is also there with us."  
  
Galadriel: he is coming.  
  
Arwen: yes I recognize that light.  
  
Celeborn: Gandalf, my friend, who is that with you??  
  
Arwen: ARAGORN, LEGOLAS.. "I heard the captain and B'elanna gasping"  
  
  
  
Aragorn: "smiling" I heard some stories about Klingons, someone told me they are remarkable warriors.  
  
Legolas: "smiling" and I wanted to see the stars. 


	20. quest

Elrond: Aragorn my son, it's just nice to see you. Legolas it's great we met again, how is your father?  
  
Legolas. He is fine, a little bored in the undying lands for the lack of adventure.  
  
Aragorn: we all have missed you, how are you older sister?  
  
Arwen: My dear baby brother, Mithrandir told me everything that happened after the ring was destroyed. "laughing" And if you think that becoming the King of both Gondor a Arnor will make any difference then you are wrong, you are still my baby brother. I also heard that you married eowyn  
  
Aragorn: Yes, she is wonderful.  
  
Arwen. She better treats my baby brother well or I will just have to go there and talk to her.  
  
Aragorn: "laughing" are you jealous? Since when are you of the protective kind.  
  
Arwen: Can't I worry about my brother. Oh I want you both to meet the captain. Aragorn, legolas this is captain Kathryn janeway .  
  
Aragorn: Captain, I have heard about you, it's an honor.  
  
Legolas: an honor to be on you ship captain, Mithraindir has told us everything you have been through in the last 3 years.  
  
Janeway: Please to meet you both, I have also heard about you two. Your friends here have told me about the kingdoms of Gondor and Mirkwood and the quest of the ring. May I present you the Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres.  
  
B'elanna: "with wide eyes" nice to meet you all.  
  
Legolas "surprised": Nice to meet you to, you are the first alien I have ever seen.  
  
Aragorn: don't feel uncomfortable, it's just that for us all this is completely new.  
  
B'elanna: "laughing" no problem, it's also new for me to met a 40.000 year old king and an Elf.  
  
Celeborn: Wait until you see the rest of the ship and what's outside.  
  
Galadriel: By the way, have you at least found someone to spend your life with Legolas?  
  
Legolas "Blushing" no, I haven't  
  
At that moment Seven burst into the room.  
  
Seven: "unexpressive expression" Captain, we have received some signals from the surface of the planet, it seems we have found them but we are not sure.  
  
" then she leaves the room without looking at who else was present"  
  
Aragorn: "Very surprised" Who was that?  
  
Arwen: "with a sad face" Her name is Seven  
  
Legolas: She is very beautiful, but she seemed somehow sad.  
  
Janeway: I will tell you later about her, in the meantime I wanted to ask you Gandalf if you could help us.  
  
Gandalf: What can I do for you captain?  
  
Janeway: we have lost some of our crew members on a planet surface, and I was wondering if you could help us to locate them. Our systems seems not to be working because of the planet's atmosphere.  
  
Gandalf: well captain, you could send me down there so I can try to locate them.  
  
Legolas: Adventure, Captain could you send us to?, it's has been 40.000 years since our last adventure.  
  
Janeway. But I don't want to put your lives in jeopardy, and beside why do you need to go to the planet's I thought that with your powers you would be able to just bring them here  
  
Gandalf: It's not that simple. the last time, I was allowed to use all my maia powers because the kind of enemy you were facing, but now I can only used the powers I had when I was Gandalf the white in middle earth. Even the spiritual world has it's own rules And that is at least something because at first I wouldn't even be able to participate. My time in the mortal world was over when the ring was destroyed but Eru has granted me permission to help you in any way I can, but fallowing certain rules. We just can't solve all your problems, if so, life would be boring.  
  
Aragorn. I want to help to.  
  
Janeway. But it could be dangerous, you could all lose your lifes.  
  
Gandalf: no, they can't be killed, once you have reached the undying lands you can't die by any means. Besides these two are great warriors and they know what is it like to be on a quest.  
  
Aragorn: I say we form a new fellowship for this quest. With Legolas, Gandalf and myself and new members if Galadriel, Celeborn, Elrond and Arwen want to join us  
  
Elrond: it's been so long but count me in.  
  
Celeborn: Just like old time.  
  
Galadriel: I wouldn't miss it.  
  
Arwen: Captain please?, they are so eager of adventure... as well as I.  
  
Janeway: I still think is to risky, we don't know what's down there, but you have already proven what you are capable of, but you will be accompanied by some crew members.  
  
Arwen: May Seven come with us, I want to take this chance to talk to her more.  
  
Janeway. Very well, Worf will also go with you. 


	21. the journey begins

Janeway: Ok, you need to be ready in 5 hours, in the meantime please feel free to go wherever you want to. B'elanna stay with them and show them around.  
  
Legolas. Thank you captain.  
  
B'elanna: ok, where do you wanna go first.  
  
5 hours later.  
  
Arwen: Legolas, Aragorn. I want you to meet Worf, Klingon ambassador to the fedaration. And I believe you have already seen Seven.  
  
Aragorn: Gandalf has told me some about Klingons, I was hoping you can teach me more about your people. B'elanna has told me some because she is half Klingon  
  
Worf: it will be an honor  
  
Legolas: My lady, my name is Legolas Greenleaf and I'm enchanted to meet you.  
  
Seven: are you both related to our new crewmembers? Are you Elves?  
  
Aragorn: "curious" My friend here is an Elf, I'm Human. May I ask what you are?  
  
Seven: I was born human, then the Borg assimilated me but now I'm trying to regain my humanity.  
  
Legolas: the Borg? What are they?.  
  
Arwen: I still don't understand what they are, Data?  
  
Data: cybernetic life-form which is part organic, part artificial life. They have advanced well beyond Federation science. The Borg have a singular goal, namely the consumption of technology, rather than wealth or political expansion as most species seek. According to them, the Borg only want to "raise the quality of life" of the species they "assimilate.". Born humanoid, they are almost immediately implanted with bio-chips that link their brains to a collective consciousness via a unique subspace frequency emitted by each drone. This collective consciousness is experienced by the Borg as "thousands" of voices, they are collectively aware, but not aware of themselves as separate individuals. Consequently, they never speak in singular pronouns, referring to themselves when required as merely "Third of Five," for instance. The Borg ingest only energy to drive their technological system via an energy conduit port. Their bio-chips synthesize any organic nutrients needed. they are able to regenerate and repair their massive cube ship with the power of their collective thoughts alone. The hive-mind drones do not register as individual life-signs when scanned, only as a mass reading and then at a bare minimum. The sick and injured are not healed but "reabsorbed" by the removal of the receiver piece, which leads to self-destructive dissolve.  
  
Galadriel: That's so sad, that's why you seem to be so cold, But I will do all I can to help you.  
  
Celeborn: But a culture were there are no individuals is doomed to self destruction.  
  
Legolas: I hope I can get to know you better, your story has picked up my curiosity.  
  
Seven: "Surprised" Y..You do.  
  
Legolas: "Smiling" Why not, you are very interesting and to be honest I find you beautiful.  
  
"I could tell that her barriers were beginning to break down, she was even blushing by Legolas words, even Worf seemed surprised by it."  
  
Data: I have to go to the Bridge, do you have all you need?, are you sure you don't need phasers?  
  
Celeborn: I don't need modern weapons, my sword is enough.  
  
Aragorn: well, I Gave my sword to Arwen,  
  
Arwen. Do you want it, I don't really need it, remember my powers.  
  
Aragorn: no, it's my gift to you. Umm Worf you see to be the kind of guy that has many weapons, could you help me?  
  
Worf: Here, take this.  
  
Aragorn : "with fascination": what sort of weapon are these?  
  
Worf: the small one is a Daqtagh and is the preferred personal knife of the Klingon warrior, the big one is called the Van and is the most ancient of Klingon swords.  
  
Elrond: they are very impressive.  
  
Aragorn: Err, could barrow you some of these after this is over.  
  
Worf: "Smiling" no problem.  
  
Aragorn: Thanks, I know one or two people who will be really impressed back home.  
  
Seven: the ship is ready, everybody get ready.  
  
Aragorn: Do you remember when the fellowship left rivendell? Gandalf? Legolas?  
  
Gandalf: yes I do.  
  
Legolas: Yes, we were 9 just like now. It's a shame our friends can't be here.  
  
Aragorn. We will tell them about this new adventure, Boromir will be jealous.  
  
Elrond: How do you feel?  
  
Arwen: fine father, thanks for asking.  
  
Galadriel: I feel young, are you happy dear.  
  
Celeborn: I have been waiting for this for a long time.  
  
Worf: you all may be from earth, but you don't act at all like the earthlings I have met before. 


	22. landing

* Author's notes: the planet may be similar to earth in many ways, but it's just a coincidence, that's all. I'm guessing both planets had a very similar evolution and culture.  
  
Seven: We are about to enter the atmosphere, prepare yourselves for some shakes, it's very dense.  
  
Worf. I wonder if that's why communications or readings can't penetrate it.  
  
Seven: Now that we are inside I'm picking up life signals, the planet seems full of life forms, Apparently their culture is pre-warp and on the early stages of space exploration. According to the life scans, they are humanoid and very similar to humans.  
  
Worf. Any signal of the shuttle?  
  
Seven: I'm getting something, apparently they landed on a forest but there is what appears to be a small village close by.  
  
Worf: Try to land on the forest but be careful, we don't want to gain their attention. Maybe they are hostile or maybe they have never seen an alien life form.  
  
Seven: if they are in pre-warp, most probably the haven't made first contact yet.  
  
Aragorn: why is it so important no to make contact with them.  
  
Worf: Starfleet protocol: we don't make contact with any species unless they are ready to, and that comes only when they are advanced enough and prepared mentally to. If we come openly to reveal ourselves we would be making an intrusion to their normal development.  
  
Celeborn: But what if our friends needs help.  
  
Seven: we will try to help them in any way we can, even if it means to reveal ourselves to a few of the planet's inhabitants. I think I know where I'm going to land now.  
  
Meanwhile in an abandoned road.  
  
Teenage alien boy: Did you see that?  
  
Teenage alien Girl: What????  
  
Teenage alien boy: A strange object in the sky, to fast to be a plane.  
  
Teenage alien girl: Don't come again with your absurd theories to scare me,  
  
Teenage alien boy: I'm not making this up, you heard on the radio that some people saw another object on this area just a few days ago.  
  
Teenage alien girl: Maybe the government is just testing a new plane, I don't know. hey what's the matter??  
  
Teenage alien boy: "with wide eyes" I-III'm seeing it again, look over there. Just above the forest.  
  
Teenage alien girl: myyyy, I'm scared, let's get out of here.  
  
Teenage alien boy: I'm going to check it out.  
  
Teenage alien girl: d..ddon' leave me alone.  
  
Teenage alien boy: Then come with me.  
  
Teenage alien girl: o..ok,  
  
Seven: I'm picking up two life signs very close, I better look for another place. Oh no.  
  
Worf: what?  
  
Seven: we will have to land here, apparently the atmosphere has affected the control of the ship. Maybe that's what happened to the other runabout.  
  
Legolas: what do we do?  
  
Worf: we will have to make contact if necessary.  
  
Seven: We have landed.  
  
Worf: can the ship detect if they have any kind of weapon.  
  
Seven: No, they are unarmed and alone, Perhaps they are only curious.  
  
Arwen. Maybe the can help us.  
  
Seven: well, they are behind a tree, it seems to me they are watching the runabout but also trying to hide from us.  
  
Celeborn: will they be shock by our appearance.  
  
Seven: Maybe from Worf, according to this they are very similar to humans.  
  
Elrond: maybe Worf should stay inside while we make contact with them.  
  
Aragorn: Sound like a plan, but what if we scare them away and they go to warn others.  
  
Seven: we will have to take a chance, because I need to repair the runabout.  
  
Teeage alien girl: LL..Look, the door is opening.  
  
Teenage alien boy: I wonder how they look like, maybe some horrible green monster.  
  
Teenage alien girl: shut up, don't scare me, I'm sure government pilots will come out of that door.  
  
Teenage alien boy: Look I think I see something. They are coming out...  
  
Teenage alien girl "with open mouth": OH MY.. they.. they are so beautiful. 


	23. new friend

Teenage alien boy: i'm going to approach them.  
  
Teenage alien girl: Wait, don't go. We don't know if they are dangerous.  
  
Legolas: do you think they know that we are aware of their presence?  
  
Arwen: I don't think so, but we should introduce ourselves. Let me do the talking, the captain has trained me in these 2 weeks for situations like these.  
  
"as I start to move I notice that they are very young, I can see in the dark that they are nervous, the girl more than the boy. I feel their blood running fast, it smells almost like human but is still a little bit different. Now as I get closer I cant tell that they know they have been discovered.  
  
Arwen: Please don't be afraid, we mean you no harm.  
  
Teenage alien boy: "still behind the tree" W..who are you or what are you??  
  
Arwen: we are explorers and we were just passing through, but some of our friends are lost and we have come looking for them.  
  
Teenage alien boy: Explorers?? What kind of explorers? Are you aliens or just some secret government experiment??  
  
Arwen: we have come from the other side of the galaxy and we are on our way home.  
  
Teenage alien boy: Are you planning to invade us???  
  
Arwen: "laughing" you have a big imagination. No, we come in peace and maybe we may need your help. why don't you come out where I can see you better and your friend too.  
  
Teenage alien boy: "surprised" how do you know I'm with someone?  
  
Arwen: We have known you both were there even before we got out of the ship.  
  
"as they get out of their hiding place I can see them better. On the outside they just look like any human, one is a boy of about 16 years old with brown hair and blue eyes, the girls looks younger and she has blonde hair and blue eyes, she is still very nervous".  
  
Arwen: My name is Arwen and I hope I will gain your trust.  
  
Teenage alien boy: "with wide eyes" err.. i..i'm Liam and these is Jen.  
  
Arwen: come and meet the others.  
  
* Jen thoughts "I was really nervous at first and when I saw her coming in our direction I wanted to run but couldn't, then she called us and as we talked to her I began to feel less nervous. As we got out and got closer, I looked her more closely. Sacred spirits, she is so beautiful, more beautiful than any other woman I have ever met. She introduced us to her companions, there are 7 of them, 4 seem to be the same kind of being and they all are as beautiful as her. The first one is a male with dark hair and a face that looks young but there is something old about him, his name is Elrond and is Arwen's father, I can tell that beauty runs in her family. Then there is another female, Galadriel, her beauty rivals Arwen's, she seems so graceful and there is a light that comes out of her as well from the others. Then I met her husband, Celeborn, he has silvery hair and has the pose of a King and also very beautiful. Finally there is an extremely handsome "man" he has blonde hair, his name is Legolas and although they all look young, he seems to be the younger of them as well as Arwen, I try hard not to drool over him. As for the other beings, there is an old man with a kind face, his name is Gandalf, then a man who is also beautiful but not as much as those 5, Aragorn is his name.. It's funny but these 7 beings are dressed in a very strange way that doesn't look so advanced for someone who come from space, only the last person I met looks like she comes from space, she is beautiful with blonde hair and has some strange things on her body, her name is Seven.  
  
Seven: We don't want to get anyone else attention, do you know a place where we can hide the ship?  
  
Liam: there are some caves close by that no one visits, also if you want to come to town don't worry about your clothes. If someone asks you about your strange clothes, don't worry, just tell them that you come from the big city, We get the occasional weirdoes in these parts.  
  
Arwen: But they will notice the ears.  
  
Liam: I can get you some hats if you want to, I have a vehicle parked just outside of the forest and I could take you all to my home. My parents are out of town for a month and you can stay there and look for your friends. Maybe they are on the town hiding. 


	24. trying to hide

" They were scared at first of Worf but not for long, after the Runabout was secured in a cave, we decided to go with them. Worf would need to use some bandages all over his face, then as we were about to enter the vehicle Seven spoke"  
  
Seven: I' getting some readings, someone Is coming and I believe is one of our crew members.  
  
Legolas: how do you know?  
  
Seven: Because according to this it's Human.  
  
Celeborn: only one?  
  
Seven: yes, and he is that way.  
  
Arwen. Yes, I can smell him, it's tom  
  
Aragorn: do you think he knows where we are?  
  
Seven: if he has a tricorder yes.  
  
Paris: oh, thank God.  
  
Galadriel: Tom, so nice to see you, what happened to you and where are the others.  
  
Paris. We crashed on the planet and we had to destroy the runabout because some soldiers detected our presence and were fallowing us, We have been hading since then, the forest is not safe anymore.  
  
Legolas: are your friends far from here, this people has offered their help.  
  
Paris: no, but they stayed hiding just in case one of us would get captured. And who are you?  
  
Arwen. Tom, this are my friends Legolas Greenleaf and Aragorn, they came with Gandalf. They are very old friends.  
  
Paris: that old?  
  
Liam: um, the soldiers you were talking about, how were they dressed?  
  
Tom: they were all wearing black.  
  
Liam: OH SPIRITS. They are not soldiers, they are what I "and some friends" call the man in Black.  
  
Jen "eying him with amused eyes" Again with your conspiracy theories?  
  
Elrond: What do you mean?  
  
Liam: it's a secret organization, it's ruled by some people in power who are what you may call the power behind the throne and they have been covering all the proofs of alien existence from the public. I do believe that they have some kind of deal with the aliens but wait, you are all aliens and you never heard of them?  
  
Tom: No, we are just passing through to our way home and sincerely, we didn't detect any other ship close to your planet.  
  
Liam: Maybe they are hiding, I know a few people have been abducted by them because they like to make some experiments to us. We have to get out of the forest now.  
  
"After we found Chakotay and Kim we entered the vehicle, thank Eru it was big because we were 14 people on it. Tom said it remained him of a late 20th century vehicles".  
  
Liam: Ok, we are about to enter the town, please use this hats to cover your ears Arwen, Elrond, Galadriel, Celeborn, Legolas and kim. Worf you have to cover your face with this this and hurry because the Town sheriff is coming this way.  
  
Sheriff: Good night Liam, you were at the woods???  
  
Liam: yes Sheriff  
  
Sheriff: "now looking at Arwen and Galadriel with wide eyes" W..who are your friends?  
  
Liam. Well, they are some relatives, they come from the big city.  
  
Sherrif: Welcome to sweet valley, I hope you will like it here.  
  
Galadriel: Thanks officer.  
  
Liam: well, I have to go now, bye.  
  
later  
  
Liam. Welcome to my house, make yourselves comfortable.  
  
Chakotay: how long will we stay here?  
  
Seven: 3 weeks to repair the runabout.  
  
Aragorn: What is going on in that house???  
  
Jen: that's a summer party, today was the last day of school and vacations began.  
  
Arwen: How come you were all alone in the woods if there is a party. Aren't your school friends there?  
  
Aragorn: Are they your friends? Some of them were looking at us as we entered your house and some of them seemed surprised.  
  
Liam: They are not my friends, they are only airheads.  
  
Jen: Yeah, only the popular chicks and the jocks are at that party. And don't worry if they stared at you, they are really dumb.  
  
Legolas "Looking out at the window" well we better do something because 3 Girls are coming this way.  
  
Liam: "looking at the window" that's really peculiar, it's the first time any of them comes to my house. don't worry, I know them and if they see you just tell them you are just foreigners.  
  
Chakotay: Are you sure?, we don't want to gain anyone's attention  
  
Liam. Trust me.  
  
Jen. Well, you better go and tend the door.  
  
Liam: "opening the door" Yes, what can I do for you.  
  
Girl-1: "smiling" Umm Your name is Liam right.  
  
Girl-2: "smiling" We were just wondering who were those people that came with you, are they some of your weird friends?  
  
Girl-3: "smilng" Yeah, we saw them from far and they looked weird. Maybe they are foreign losers just like yourself.  
  
Legolas "appearing behind Liam" UMM Liam, do you know where I can put this.  
  
Liam: over there.  
  
Celeborn "appearing" Liam, can you tell me how this machine works.  
  
Liam: I'll tell you later.  
  
Arwen: Liam, I need to tell you something about food.  
  
Liam: ok, just wait for me inside.  
  
Liam: yeah, they are some foreign friends of mine who just came to visit me. Well I have to go now bye "closes the door".  
  
Girl-1: "drooling" what was that?  
  
Girl-2: "open mouthed" I.I..I don't know  
  
Girl-3: "open mouthed" D..did y..you see their faces? And the hair??  
  
Girl-1: The Dress she was wearing was so so, I don't know.  
  
Girl-2: "dreamily" I think I'm in love.  
  
Girl-3: with whom? the blond one or the silvery one.  
  
Girl-2: both of them.  
  
"at that moment the door opens and Liam, Aragorn and Elrond come out.  
  
Liam: are you sure you left it in the vehicle?.  
  
Aragorn. I'm sure.  
  
Elrond: I found it.  
  
Liam: ok let's go back to the house.  
  
As the enter the house another girl and a boy came.  
  
Girl-4: so did you find out who they were.  
  
Boy: yeah, they looked very weird from far. Are they losers we can make fun of? Hey what's wrong with the three of you?  
  
Girl-1: "still drooling" W..Wwhat?  
  
"The door opens and Galadriel, Arwen, Elrond, Legolas and Jen come out"  
  
Jen:. Well the forest is that way, maybe later we can go back there  
  
Arwen: "as they enter the house again" thanks Jen.  
  
Boy: W..hw..who were those chicks?  
  
Girl-2: let's go back to the party and talk for a while.  
  
Girl-1: do you think we should invite Liam to the party and tell him to bring his friends over.  
  
Girl-4. you think so?  
  
Girl-2: I'm going to ring the bell.  
  
Liam: "opening the door" yes, what can I do for you?  
  
Girl-2: We were just wondering if you wanted to come to the party with us, maybe your friends also need to have some fun, after all they have come from far away.  
  
Liam: I have to ask them, some of them are very tired.  
  
Girl-3: we will wait for all of you there.  
  
Liam: ok, but I promise nothing. "closes the door"  
  
Girl-1: I hope they will come.  
  
Meanwhile in the forest.  
  
Man dressed in black-1: report  
  
Man dressed in black-2: They got away, we couldn't locate the landing place.  
  
Man dressed in black-1: Keep looking.  
  
Meanwhile in voyager.  
  
Data: Captain, a ship is approaching. ------------------------------------------------ 


	25. more

Chakotay: How Long will we stay here?  
  
Seven: for 3 weeks, that's what I need to repair the ship.  
  
Paris: We cold leave sooner if I help you.  
  
Seven: Perhaps, tomorrow we will see.  
  
Liam: ERR, That's not a good idea, I just heard on the radio that some people witnessed strange lights in the sky. I think the woods will be full of secret agents in the next few days.  
  
Jen: You again with your conspiracy theories.  
  
Legolas: Who are these agents you speak of and why are they secret?  
  
Liam: No one knows, some people think they are part of a secret government organization that has been trying to cover up proof of alien activity, Others think they are aliens themselves who are trying to infiltrate our society and when the time comes invade us. There are even some who think they some sort of secret society of evil who is trying to take over the world. Of all these I think the first one is the most reasonable.  
  
Paris. How curious, it reminds me of the late 20th century on earth, at that time before first contact some people believed in something known as the man in black but their existence was never proved.  
  
Liam: Is that the name of your planet?? Earth??  
  
Paris: some of us come from that planet, we call ourselves humans and we are from the other side of the galaxy.  
  
Liam: "curious" and you?  
  
Worf: I'm a Klingon, our home world is known as Qo'nos  
  
Liam: you are a?  
  
Kes: I'm an Okampa and unlike the others my home world is not to far away, we are from the same side of the galaxy.  
  
I guess the two of you are also human?  
  
Chakotay and Aragorn: Yes we are.  
  
Liam: however you are dressed in a different way?  
  
Aragorn: I will explain later.  
  
Liam: are you human also?  
  
Gandalf: I may look like one but I'm not, my kind is known as the maia. However I'm also from earth just like the Elves.  
  
Liam: The Elves?? I didn't know a planet could have more than 1 intelligent species.  
  
Seven: Is very rare but not unique.  
  
Liam. You also look human but what are those things.  
  
Seven: I was born human but when I was a child I was assimilated by the borg collective and these are borg implants.  
  
Worf: Is there any way to get to the ship.  
  
Liam. It would be wise not to go there for a few days.  
  
Paris: we need to contact voyager to let them know that we are ok, but how.  
  
Seven: I believe I know, before we left the ship I ran some test on the atmosphere and I think I could modify out communicators, I hope they will also be able to adjust the transporters so we wont have to repair the runabout.  
  
Chakotay: How long will it take you?  
  
Seven: 1 hour.  
  
Paris. Do you need anything?  
  
Seven: not at all, I brought what I need.  
  
Liam: there is a basement in the house; perhaps you want to use it.  
  
Seven: I will need it, thank you.  
  
Worf: In the meanwhile I recommend we keep a low profile.  
  
Jen: "smiling" I don't know if that will be possible, your friends here caused a big impression in our neighbors. At least they didn't take you as aliens. I think only Tom and kes "if she wears a hat" would pass as locals.  
  
Arwen. But you look like us.  
  
Jen: I don't thinks so; even if you cover your ears, I have never seen someone as beautiful as the 5 of you, not even movie stars or models are that beautiful. And that's not all; in this planet no one has a hair color that dark. Most of us have blonde hair and in very rare cases Light brown like Liam.  
  
Liam: Not only the hair color, most of you are just to pale.  
  
Paris: I was just gonna ask you that, you all like to take sun-bathing?  
  
Liam: What do you mean?? This is our natural skin.  
  
Paris: Just great, a planet filled with "look alike Surfers" I guess you never hear of Goths.  
  
Chakotay: what about me?  
  
Liam: your skin color is more like ours but is to dark and your hair color doesn't help you. I think if some of you go out, they will take you as eccentrics or freaks of nature not aliens.  
  
* Jen thoughts "eccentrics but beautiful".  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Kim: Captain, they are trying to contact us.  
  
Janeway: let's see what they want.  
  
In the screen appears a strange looking greenish alien.  
  
Alien:What are your intentions on this planet?  
  
Janeway: We are just passing through but some of our crew members got lost there, we arte trying to locate them.+  
  
Alien: Please try not to show yourselves to the inhabitants of this world, they are not ready yet to know about the existence of alien life.  
  
Janeway: Who are you?  
  
Alien: We are explorers and we have been watching over this planet for about 50 years.  
  
Janeway: what do you have?  
  
Alien: we are only curious to watch their natural evolution. We don't have bad intentions and we don't plan to interfere.  
  
Janeway: just like us, we have the same politics.  
  
Alien. However you must be careful, some people in the planet are suspecting our presence, we know that in some governments they have some proofs of our existence.  
  
Janeway: how is that possible?.  
  
Alien: I'm sorry to say that some of us were not to precautious.  
  
Meanwhile in the forest.  
  
Creepy looking general: Are you sure about it.  
  
Man dressed in black: positively, they were here and I believe this time they didn't left.  
  
Creepy looking general: If we get one of them alive that would be great. Where does the trail lead?  
  
Man dressed in black: I believe they are hiding in a small town a few miles from here.  
  
Creepy looking general: Send some of our man there.  
  
Man dressed in black: but what about those 2 FBU agents?? I believe their names are Muldir and Sculle. They were coming this way.  
  
Creepy looking general: Keep an eye on them. 


	26. some action

Arwen: ERR Liam, some of us need to go to the forest.  
  
Liam: But I told you it's not safe there.  
  
Celeborn: Don't worry, we know how to take care of ourselves, and if we don't feed soon it could be dangerous.  
  
Liam: Feed???  
  
"I left the house with my father and my two Grandparents, we moved at great speed so none would notice us. Once we got there we decided to climb the trees so we could detect our prey and at the same time watch for any possible intruder. After we feed from some strange looking creatures that reminded me of bears but were bigger, we heard some noise and it was getting nearer so the four of us climbed on a tree to see who it was."  
  
Elrond: Do you see anything?  
  
Celeborn: Yes, it's a man and a woman and they seem to be on a hurry, they look worried.  
  
Galadriel: I think they are running from someone, look they are trying to hide in those bushes.  
  
Arwen: there is someone else there, they are about 3 of them and they seem to be carrying some sort of weapons.  
  
Elrond: let's hear what they are saying.  
  
Sargent: Damn I don't see them.  
  
Soldier #1: I don't think they could have gone very far.  
  
Soldier #2: "whispering" psst, I think I have seen them, they are behind those bushes.  
  
Sargent: Let's us pretend we haven't seen them, and then we will surprise them  
  
Muldir: You think we have lost them?  
  
Sculle: Yes, but we wouldn't be on this mess if it weren't for you.  
  
Muldir: I know they are up to something here; they are trying to cover up whatever happened here.  
  
  
  
Soldier #1: FREE, PUT YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD AND COME THIS WAY.  
  
Muldir. We are FBU agents and w.  
  
Sargent: SHUT UP, I don't care who you are and you have trespassed a restricted area.  
  
Arwen: Look, there is someone else coming, there are 4 man there  
  
Creepy man dressed in black: Good job soldiers, but now we will take them into our custody.  
  
Muldir: Please don't let them take us.  
  
Sargent: You don't have the authority to take them under your custody, that's the army's job. I don't give a crap about the experiments or whatever you are doing here as long as you don't interfere with our job.  
  
Creepy man dressed in black: Look sonny, General Conwer promised all the help they could give us.  
  
Sargent: And we are doing exactly that, preventing intruders from entering the restricted area.  
  
Creepy man dressed in black: you don't know what you are dealing with. Call your superiors and ask them.  
  
Sargent: I was about to do that. "He takes a communicator and after a while he eyes suspicious at the Creepy man dressed in black" They are all yours.  
  
Creepy man dressed in black: Now leave us alone.  
  
As the soldiers leave the creepy man points his weapon at the 2 agents.  
  
Muldir: What are you going to do?  
  
Creepy man dressed in black: You both have been real trouble to us for a long time, we haven't decided how to act because we didn't want you to become symbols or martyrs but now I think I will put an end to all this.  
  
Sculle. Why?  
  
Creepy man dressed in black: In the past few months you have been very close to the truth.  
  
Muldir: If you are going to kill us at least tell me what is the truth.  
  
Creepy man dressed in black: I won't give you that satisfaction and now prepare to die but wait. What the???  
  
Arwen: "taking his weapon away and breaking it" You won't kill them.  
  
Creepy man dressed in black: Man draw your we.. "he saw Elrond holding two of the man down and Celeborn holding the other.  
  
Creepy man dressed in black: What are you??? You don't look at all like the others we have encountered before. "Then he took a gun that was hidden in the back of his pants and shot Arwen".  
  
Arwen: "Smiling" that felt funny, "then her eyes were glowing and her fangs were fully extended, she grabbed his weapon with one hand and with the other she grabbed him by the neck raising him"  
  
Creepy man dressed in black: "now really scared" T..THAT'S IMPÓSSIBLE; you should be dead by now.  
  
Arwen: "smiling and breaking the weapon" You don't know how right you are. Do you want to die???  
  
Creepy man dressed in black: No please.  
  
Arwen: I will let you go but leave them alone and don't come back to this place again.  
  
Galadriel: we must leave more of them are coming.  
  
Arwen: "putting down Creepy man dressed in black" Do you want to come with us?  
  
Muldir : "looking with fear and fascination art the same time" But how will we get away.  
  
Creepy man dressed in black: HAHAHA, FOOLS a whole squad has arrived.  
  
Arwen "Grabbing Muldir as Elrond grabbed a very confussed Sculle" Trust me "then the 4 of them took off flying.  
  
Creepy man dressed in black: "With a dumb looking face" WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?  
  
Man dressed in black #1: At least they didn't kill us.  
  
Man dressed in black #2: They were very strong.  
  
Man dressed in black #2: And I dare say they were beautiful  
  
Creepy man dressed in black: This is something new; we have never encountered aliens like them. I will have to call some people they will be very interested  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
Arwen: "flying" I feel I can trust you, do you promise not to tell anyone of this.  
  
Muldir: I..I p..promise.  
  
Arwen: Perhaps you can even help us.  
  
Muldir: Where are you taking us?  
  
Arwen: we are staying in a house on that village, we better hide there for the moment.  
  
Muldir: IN A HOUSE????  
  
Galadriel: "Flying next to Arwen" someone has been helping us since we came here.  
  
Muldir: I have so many things I want to ask you..  
  
Arwen: ask them after we are safe inside the house.  
  
A few minutes later.  
  
Liam: GUYS How did.. who are they?????  
  
Arwen. Friends,  
  
Muldir: "Taking out his I.D" I'm an F.B.U agent.  
  
Liam: "Worried" Am I in trouble?  
  
Muldir "Joking" Have you done anything wrong besides hiding aliens in your house". "Then he stares with an open mouth at the other people inside the house" OH MY.  
  
Sculle "with wide eyes" this is a dream right.  
  
Muldir: This is what I have been waiting for my whole life. Look Sculle you always wanted proof of alien life and now you have it in front of your eyes.  
  
Sculle: I think I need to sit down for a while.  
  
"After everyone was introduced to each other and I told the others was had just happened"  
  
Liam: Now we must be very careful, I don't recommend any of you going to the woods  
  
Arwen: err, we need to go to the wood every 4 days, we need to eat.  
  
Liam: But you can't take that risk and what kind of food are you talking about  
  
Arwen: Err we drink blood.  
  
Jen: Blood?? Elves eat that??  
  
Muldir: Is that the name of your kind?? Elves? And you are a what?  
  
Worf: I'm a Klingon  
  
Celeborn: No, not all Elves drink blood, it's just that we have some sort of a condition.  
  
Sculle: You mean some sort of sickness?  
  
Galadriel: No, it's more complicated than that, even if we try to explain, you wouldn't understand.  
  
Liam: but why?  
  
Elrond: Does your people know about the concepts of magic and the supernatural?  
  
Muldir: What is that?  
  
Arwen: they are things that can't be explained by normal science and are not governed by the same rules of the universe. That's why they are called supernatural; they are above the natural laws of the universe.  
  
Liam: "Surprised" Well, most people in my planet believe in life after death and in spirits, however we don't pay to much attention to it. Even if it's true, the spiritual world never gets involved with the real world.  
  
Muldir: I do believe in aliens but I don't believe in that sort of things  
  
Gandalf: So you don't have any traditions of magic or mythical creatures.  
  
Liam: no, besides Life after death we don't have any other belief.  
  
Arwen: Our planet is very different; there are a lot of magical creatures there including us.  
  
Sculle: What do you mean?  
  
Gandalf: Elves are not ordinary creatures; they are immortal and have powers.  
  
Liam: IMMORTAL??? You mean they can't die.  
  
Galadriel: No, we can die if we are gravely wounded or from grieve,  
  
Muldir: That's why you weren't hurt by the weapon.  
  
Arwen: "looking somber now" I wasn't hurt because I'm already dead. 


	27. stories

Muldir: Dead??? What do you mean by that.  
  
Galadriel: Let's not talk about that for the moment, I believe you've got a few questions and I also know you have a deep sorrow.  
  
Muldir: Yes I have a few questions but I don't know what you mean by that.  
  
Galadriel: You hide it very well but I know it's there, it's about a sister you have.  
  
Muldir: How can you know about that? Do you have telepathic abilities? Do you know where she is?  
  
Galadriel: I can feel what others are going through and I don't know where she is.  
  
Muldir: I don't really know what happened to her, one of the possibilities is that she was abducted by aliens and that's why I thought any of you would tell me.  
  
Chakotay: I'm sorry, but this is the first time we have come to your planet.  
  
Muldir: IS IT?? Maybe not you but I'm almost sure that for the last 50 years we have been receiving visitors from space. Although I don't know why they don't come out in the open.  
  
Chakotay: Maybe they are just explorers and they think you are not advanced enough to make first contact, Where we come from there are certain rules for making contact with other cultures and one of them, is that a certain culture must be advanced enough and ready for that step. I believe that your planet is about to enter that stage of development.  
  
Muldir: You think so?, however I also believe that people in the most powerful governments have proof of alien life and they are trying to cover it up.  
  
Elrond: but why would they want to do that??  
  
Muldir: Maybe they have some sort of agreement with the aliens, or maybe it's not about aliens but some sort of secret experiments with new technology. I don't really know what they are up to but I do know I'm getting close to the truth, Having you all here has just opened my eyes confirming the existence of alien life.  
  
Sculle: I still have problems accepting it.  
  
Aragorn: How long ago did Arda I mean Earth have first contact?  
  
  
  
Muldir: "curious" Why don't you know when your planet made first contact? Or are you from an undeveloped planet? I'm saying this because that's something else I wanted to ask you, some of you are dressed in a way I would expect from Alien visitors, but others are dressed in an old fashioned way. It's obvious the Elves, is that the name of your species right? Come from a planet without technology but you "He points Aragorn" and you "pointing Gandalf" are dressed in the same way they are. I don't understand it because you are obvious the same species Tom Paris OR Chakotay are.  
  
Arwen: I'm impressed, how did you notice all that?  
  
Muldir: I'm an F.B.U agent, we are trained to be observers.  
  
Gandalf: First of all I'm not Human, I'm a Maia, and Second of all Humans, Elves and Maias are all from Earth.  
  
Muldir: I see, but what about the strange clothes? Some of you are dressed in some kind of uniforms but others are not.  
  
Legolas: I don't think you would believe us if we told you the truth.  
  
Muldir: Try me, I have seen a lot of weird things in my years of work.  
  
Liam: I'm also very curious because I noticed the same things.  
  
Arwen: you told us already that you would believe in aliens but not in the supernatural.  
  
Sculle: What do you mean by that?  
  
Arwen: How can you explain for instance our ability to fly?  
  
Muldir: To tell you the truth, I never thought a humanoid species could do that but that doesn't mean there is something magical about it. Is that An ability Elves posses?.  
  
Legolas: No, Elves can't fly. It's just a part of their curse.  
  
Sculle: Curse?? Never heard of such a word.  
  
Arwen: The curse of the undead, I thought it only affected Elves, but I have been talking with Paris in the past few days and now I believe it could also affect Humans, Perhaps the same magic that was used on us was also used in humans after the Elves left for the undying lands.  
  
Galadriel: you better sit down if you want to hear all our story.  
  
  
  
5 hours later.  
  
Muldir: "Fascinated" And so the Ring was destroyed and all of you got trapped???  
  
Sculle: Asuming that all of that was true, do you think we could also become what they are.  
  
Gandalf: Don't worry, that kind of magic only works in Elves or Humans, besides only an Elf can pass the curse to another elf and a Human to a Human.  
  
Paris: so it's true?? Vampires did really exist??  
  
Gandalf: yes they did, the first one was made in a land that used to be in the east of middle earth 3000 years ago, but I don't know the name of that land now.  
  
* author notes "somewhere in Eastern Europe"  
  
Arwen: But I thought you didn't know what was going on outside of the undying lands.  
  
Gandalf: We couldn't get out of the undying lands and contact was weakened after the Elves left middle earth, we still could feel any sort of supernatural activity that was going on there, However all contact was lost about 2500 years ago.  
  
Muldir: if it's true, then the history of our planet is very boring compared to Earth's, Hearing about Valar, the song of creation, Melkor, Dwarves, Wars, Orcs, Dragons, Elves, Humans, Hobbits, Rings, Undying Lands, Spells.  
  
Worf: Klingon history is filled with wars that were much worst than all the wars in Earth history but we don't have the element of the supernatural taking an active role. We do have our own beliefs and myths but they are much simpler.  
  
Liam: One last question before we all go to sleep, we have been talking all night long and is morning already. You mentioned that the sun would have an effect on you, however morning has come and it has not affected you.  
  
Arwen: Only Earth's sun affects us.  
  
Chakotay: but why?? I have studied the sun before and it's just a regular m class star.  
  
Gandalf: The Sun may look like an ordinary star but it isn't, it has mystical qualities. The other stars of the universe may have been formed in a process of Billions of years but the sun wasn't, his creation can't be explained by modern science. What we have told you about the history of middle earth is no myth at all.  
  
Paris: But that contradicts all we know of modern science, evolution, Astronomy, Laws of Physics  
  
Gandalf: I told you before, the rules that Illuvatar- Eru made for the rest of the universe are not applied here. I know because I was there at the beginning of creation billions of years ago.  
  
Kes: Are you saying that in a universe that is so big, with billions of galaxies and stars, Earth is special.  
  
Gandalf: Yes it is. Eru cares for all his children in the universe, but he decided to make an special place that on the outside wouldn't look so different from the rest. If you had the ability to perceive magic you would notice the difference.  
  
Paris: I believe you, I have been in many planets and seen a lot of weird things in the galaxy, but I have never felt what I felt as a child when I stayed with my grandmother in Eastern Europe, it was en eerie sensation. People still live there in an old fashioned way and in the nights you could feel something in the air. I remember my grandma telling me not to get out of the house at night and if necessary avoid lonely roads, graveyards, the forest and old castles. On my first days there I used to laugh at her but as time passed I wasn't laughing anymore, there were nights were I could have swear I saw a pale face and a pair of red eyes outside the window of my room looking at me while I was sleeping. It was the face of a young woman perhaps in her late teens or early twenties and I always thought it was a dream because every time she smiled at me her teeth were unnaturally long and she was dressed like an 17th century noblewoman. Now I'm not sure if it was a dream. My grandmother used to tell a lot of stories of the old days and one of them was about the daughter of a Baron, She was the last member of an ancient family that were the rulers of that land.  
  
Muldir "Very interested" And what happened to her?  
  
Paris: Her father was a member of the order of the Dragon and he died in a battle against the Turks, in the 17th they were still at threat to Europe and they tried to take Vienna. The Emperor of the Habsburg empire called all his allies and nobleman from all over eastern Europe came, at the end the Turks were defeated but her father died so she was now the last member of her family. Despite her young age she was a good ruler but unfortunately she died of a mysterious disease after 2 years of ruling, she was only 19 years old. After her death there were people saying that in the night they would see candle light in the castle as if someone was actually living there. Strange things started happening, Cattle would be found dead and drained of blood, people who travelled at night would disappear for 2 days or more only to appear in a very weakened condition, then the local population began to talk of the young woman who wouldn't stay dead. Finally a local priest organized a group of people to search for her grave, when they found it and opened it was empty. To this day no one really knows what happened to her body.  
  
Sculle: Do you think she was the girl you saw at your window in your dreams?  
  
Paris: I don't know, all I know is that the face I saw didn't seem evil, She would just look at me with a small smile but most of the times she seemed sad and lonely.  
  
Liam: "with wide eyes" Very interesting but now I think we all need a good sleep, there are enough rooms for everybody.  
  
Jen: I don't know if I could sleep after hearing that story.  
  
Liam: Don't worry, even if it's true, such creatures don't exist in our planet.  
  
Legolas: very interesting story,  
  
11 hours later.  
  
Chakotay: Good night everyone, I see everyone is already awake.  
  
Paris: You must have been really tired, you slept a lot  
  
Chakotay: I have been awake for 3 hours now, it's just that I have been thinking about last night conversation and now I believe I could tell something that happened to me when I was 18 years old, I have never told this to anyone but you all have heard all those strange stories so you wont think I'm mad or something.  
  
Legolas: what is it?  
  
Chakotay: Paris, you are the one who is going to have a more difficult time believing me since you are the only one here, besides myself, who knows about earth's history  
  
Aragorn: but we also know the history of Arda.  
  
Chakotay: well not in the last 40.000 years.  
  
Aragorn: You are right.  
  
Chakotay: Paris; do you know who Rasputin was???  
  
Paris: Yes, he was a Russian mad monk that lived in the early 20th century. He died just before the Russian revolution.  
  
Chakotay: That is what history says, it's also recorded in history that the Tsar and his family were all killed by the revolution.  
  
Paris: If I recall he was killed with his wife, four daughters and a son.  
  
Chakotay: you are right, however I know they didn't die.  
  
Paris: and how do you know that?  
  
Chakotay: because I have seen them and even talked to them.  
  
Paris: oh come on, that's is just to unreal to be true  
  
Chakotay: And you haven't heard the rest, Rasputin is not his real name, he has taken many names through out the course of history.  
  
Paris: "very curious" Who was he then??  
  
Chakotay: before he became one of the undead he was known as Vlad, Vlad Tepes.  
  
Paris: That name, It reminds me of something but I don't know what it is.  
  
Chakotay: Perhaps you have heard of one of his many names.  
  
Paris: Like what?  
  
Chakotay: Count Dracula.  
  
Paris: "with a pale face" Y..Yyou a..are k..kkiding right.  
  
Arwen: Paris what is wrong with you.  
  
Paris: It just can't be true.  
  
Chakotay: actually they were all very nice people, even the count. One of the tsar daughters even gave me this ring, if I recall well I think it was Marie who gave it to me.  
  
Paris: But how did you meet with them.  
  
Chakotay: My father introduced me to them, he was full of surprises, he released them from their prison, they had been trapped inside of a mine in Siberia since the time of the revolution.  
  
Paris. But how did he know they were there?.  
  
Chakotay: he didn't, it was a surprise for him.  
  
Paris: And they didn't attack him? After 400 years they weren't hungry.  
  
  
  
Chakotay: Fortunately they were as scared as he was and there were plenty of animals in that area. 10 years after that he introduced me to them.  
  
Paris: but where do they live now?  
  
Chakotay: A palace in the Carpathians, you would be surprised how many followers does the count has.  
  
Paris: why didn't you tell me this before?  
  
Chakotay: I don't think anyone would believe me, do you believe me now?  
  
Paris: I don't know.  
  
Galadriel: He is telling the truth, I have seen it in my mind. This human vampires are like us in many ways but they are less powerful than us.  
  
Legolas: Where you scared of them?  
  
Chakotay: of course I was, back then I didn't believe in the supernatural, always critical with my father and our people for their beliefs. I was a modern 24th century teen who suddenly came face to face with ancient bloodsucking creatures.  
  
Legolas: Why did she gave you the ring?.  
  
Chakotay: We fell in love with each other but we knew we couldn't have a relationship, before I left she gave it to me so I could remember her.  
  
Arwen: do you miss her?  
  
Chakotay: Yes I do, she was a sweet girl, innocent because she was from a time were people were not as liberated as today.  
  
Worf: "who looks a little bored" It all sounds interesting, however we must do something about the runabout, do you think it's safe on the cave? 


	28. some plans

Legolas: By the way, where is Seven.  
  
Arwen: I believe she is still working in the basemant.  
  
Legolas: still working??? But she said it would only take her 1hour to adjust the communicator doesn't she ever rest?  
  
Paris: When she puts her mind into something she doesn't stop; remember that she wasn't even here with us in our last night conversation.  
  
Legolas: Liam, where is the basement? I want to talk with her.  
  
Liam: "who has been talking with Worf, Chakotay, Celeborn, Elrond and Muldir of the possibility to move the runabout to a safer place" umm it's in that way.  
  
Legolas: Thank you.  
  
A few moments later.  
  
Legolas "enters the basement and sees a still working Seven" Good night, how are you doing?  
  
Seven: "Startled after 18 hours working non-stop" G..ggood night  
  
Legolas: "smiling as he sits down next to Seven" Aren't you Hungry or tired  
  
Seven: "Trying to remain calm" I am not hungry, I already took what I needed and I don't need to rest that much.  
  
Legolas: "Moving closer to her" Liar, you look tired, perhaps you should take some time off  
  
Seven "Moving a little bit away from him" I can't rest until I finish this, it's my duty.  
  
Legolas: "smiling" You should try to relax a little bit, are you nervous?  
  
Seven: I..I n..nnever get nervous.  
  
In a sudden move Legolas Grabbed Seven in a Hugh and kissed her full on the lips.  
  
Legolas: "Smiling" Are you still nervous.  
  
Seven: "Confused and blushing" w..wwhy did you do that?  
  
Legolas: If find you attractive and besides I have notice you are a very lonely person and I thought it might make you feel better to know that someone thinks you are beautiful. I'm sorry if I disturbed you.  
  
Seven: "Blushing" No, don't be sorry, I liked that.  
  
Legolas: "touching her hair" It was your first kiss wasn't it??  
  
Seven: Yes it was. I don't understand, how can you find me attractive? I know I'm horrible because in voyager everyone seems to avoid me all the time.  
  
Legolas: How can you think that of yourself, you are truly beautiful but you are also so young an innocent and that makes me feel more attracted to you.  
  
Seven "with tear running down her face" you think so?  
  
Legolas "Caressing her face": Why are you crying?  
  
Seven: I don't know, it's just that I have never deal with these feelings before and no one has ever told me words like that.  
  
Legolas: I have a confession to make, I have been around for a long time but I never felt with anyone what I'm feeling for you.  
  
Seven: How is that possible? I think the Elves are the most beautiful beings I have ever seen and surely you must have met a lot of Elf Maidens.  
  
Legolas: I know a lot of beautiful Elf maidens but my heart does not belong to them, it hasn't belonged to anyone until now.  
  
Seven: how can you say that, you barely know me?  
  
Legolas: I know you full well, we Elves don't need a long time to know someone, and we can feel how the person really is by just looking at it , I really like you. Why don't you come with me upstairs to join the others.  
  
Seven: I can't, I really need to make the communicators work.  
  
Legolas: how long will it take you?  
  
Seven: At first I thought it would only take me 1 hour but it has been more complicated than what I thought, however I think in 30 minutes I will be able to talk with voyager.  
  
Legolas: I will tell the others.  
  
Seven: with pleading eyes" please don't tell the others about our conversation.  
  
Legolas: Why not???  
  
Seven: "Blushing" I don't really know.  
  
Legolas: "Smiling" don't worry, won't tell unless you tell me so. "he kisses her on the lips again" I will come back later.  
  
Moments later  
  
Legolas: Seven just told me that in about 30 minutes she will be able to make contact with voyager.  
  
Chakotay. That's good, I don't want the captain to be worried.  
  
Liam: we have also been talking about the possibility to take the runabout to a safer place because the woods are no longer safe.  
  
Muldir: the town isn't safe anymore, if I know them well I think they have sent some of their man here.  
  
At that moment Seven comes up.  
  
Seven: I did it, I have made contact with voyager.  
  
Legolas: so soon?? I thought you said 30 minutes.  
  
Seven: well, it took me less time than what I thought  
  
Chakotay: did you tell them of our situation?  
  
Seven: Yes, the captain also wanted to talk with you and apparently they made contact with an alien vessel.  
  
Chakotay: I will be at the basement.  
  
Worf: what else did she said.  
  
Seven: The captain told me that in about 2 days they will be able to transport us all, apparently the aliens helped to modify the transporters so it would adapt to the atmosphere of the planet.  
  
Chakotay: I just talked with the captain, she told me that it's important not to leave any sign of our presence here.  
  
Elrond: Then we have two days to secure the runabout.  
  
Kes: can we just wait here until they are able to transport us and the runabout.  
  
Muldir: We can't take that risk, these people that are looking for you won't have a problem finding that ship, we have to do something about it.  
  
Aragorn: We could create a distraction so they would leave the forest and the runabout would be safe.  
  
Muldir: What sort of distraction.  
  
Aragorn: you said they have been trying to cover up proof of alien activity.  
  
Muldir: yeah.  
  
Aragorn: Well, then they must work in the shadows because they don't want to draw attention of the public. What if we give them their worst nightmare. If we cause some harmless disorder in this town then they will have a lot of work to cover up our presence while trying to convince the people that there are no aliens loose in town causing mayhem.  
  
Sculle: I don't know, what if people get hurt, it could provoke panic.  
  
Aragorn: No one will get hurt, I promise you that.  
  
Chakotay: we have to take that risk, that ship has a technology that in the wrong hands can be very dangerous.  
  
Jen: but what will you do?, many people in this town are armed and you could get caught by the police or those man.  
  
Gandalf: "Smiling" I believe I can make a few tricks  
  
Arwen: And I think my family and I can scare a few people in the process.  
  
Liam: scare people, but how?  
  
Arwen: you and Jen haven't seen our vampire face like the others, do you want to see it?  
  
Liam: Yes I do.  
  
Arwen: Promise not to be scared?  
  
Liam: Promise.  
  
Arwen "with fangs and glowing eyes". What about now?  
  
Liam "a little bit scared" Yes it's scary but you are still beautiful.  
  
Arwen: "Normal face". Thank you, do you think people will be impressed by the four of us  
  
Jen: I definitely think they will.  
  
Gandalf: I have got an idea, I have been practising with a new spell I just invented.  
  
Celeborn: what does the spell do?  
  
Gandalf: I can change the size of objects and I believe that you will surely get a reaction if people see 9 feet fanged monsters out there. There is only one problem.  
  
Galadriel: what is it?  
  
Gandalf: after the spell is done, the object will be that size for 2 weeks and after that whoever was affected by the spell will retain the ability to change size at will.  
  
Chakotay: you mean shrink and grow?  
  
Gandalf: no, only grow to 9 feet tall and shrink back to normal, it's the only size that the spell works on any being.  
  
Muldir "curious" does that magic works on anyone?.  
  
Gandalf: no, it only affects creatures of Earth.  
  
Sculle: I have to see that to believe it, have you done that to someone?  
  
Gandalf: yes, Pippin offered himself for the experiment, and I have to tell you that it's very strange to see a 9 feet tall Hobbit, He really love it being so big. So, what do you think?.  
  
Arwen: "smiling" I'm up to it, I have always wanted to be bigger.  
  
Elrond: If it's only for 2 weeks then I'm willing to do it.  
  
Galadriel: What about it dear???  
  
Celeborn: Let's do it.  
  
Gandalf: Aragorn, Legolas, Chakotay, Paris, the spell can also work on you.  
  
Paris: I think I'll pass  
  
Chakotay: No thanks.  
  
Aragorn: No thanks, I don't want Eowyn to have a heart attack.  
  
Gandalf: She can't have a Heart attack, she is in the undying lands.  
  
Aragorn. I know but she would if she sees me like that.  
  
Legolas: I don't know, it sounds tempting, I think I will see how it works on them.  
  
Gandalf: Fine, when do you want me to do the spell?  
  
Arwen: The sooner the better, I believe we need to start the mayhem now.  
  
A few moment later.  
  
Arwen: "With Fangs and glowing eyes" Well??? How do we look? Do you think we will get their attention?  
  
Worf "Impressed": Even I would be scared if I didn't know you.  
  
Arwen: "smiling and looking down at Worf" What??? The big bad Klingon warrior scared of poor little me.  
  
Aragorn: You aren't little anymore.  
  
Arwen: It's been a while since I have to look down at you baby brother.  
  
Elrond: It feels kind so strange to be this big.  
  
Celeborn: Ok, let's get out there and cause some disorder.  
  
Galadriel: I hope it will be fun.  
  
Gandalf. I'm coming with you.  
  
Legolas: Good luck and don't get caught.  
  
Arwen: should we walk or fly?  
  
Elrond: Fly.  
  
Arwen: And you Mithrandir?  
  
Gandalf: I will go my own way.  
  
Then they took off.  
  
A few minute later in the town's police station  
  
Policeman: You know it's the third time I caught you driving while drinking.  
  
The Driver: I am not drunk, that's what I saw.  
  
Policeman. Yeah sure. Again little green man?  
  
The Driver: No, this time they were big and they weren't green, they were pale and had fangs  
  
Policeman: What did you take this time? You are a troublemaker you know that?  
  
The Driver: it was not my intention to go that fast, it's just that I got really scared.  
  
Policeman: you are going to spent the night he.. wait, the phone is ringing.  
  
Policeman: Police department how can I help you? Wo wo, slow down miss, I can't understand what you are saying, mm, strangers at your window, mm, THEY LOOKED LIKE WHAT???? "He looks at the driver with wide eyes" I will se what I can do, in the meantime stay inside your house.  
  
At that moment the sheriff enters in the commissary.  
  
Sheriff: It's been a strange night, someone called me to report that he saw someone with a staff making lightning in the middle of the streets.  
  
Policeman: And wait until you hear what 2 people have told me. 


	29. author's notes

*Authors note: I just wrote a chapter in "The Curse" as an experiment, many people has written asking me to change my style of writing, and they are right, the script style that I have been using lacks description of the surroundings making this story very simple, however I have used that style because of my lack of knowledge in English. If the story were in Spanish or Latin it would be much more richer. Because of the "English problem " I took the easy way out writing in a movie script style. However as a personal challenge to myself I have decided to change the style of the story for 2 reasons:  
  
Next year I will be going to the U.S. to start my M.B.A. and I really need to practice my English. I think this story has a great potential.  
  
I also wanted to tell you that I haven't been able to post as many chapters as I would like to because I have been taking the finals in the Finances master post-grade I'm taking.  
  
So if you are reading this story but not "the Curse" read chapter 20 of that story and Tell me what do you think about the change of style, if many like it then I will edit this story as well as the Curse. 


End file.
